<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Gal Gadot's Son by Manico7373</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29398647">Gal Gadot's Son</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manico7373/pseuds/Manico7373'>Manico7373</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Real Person Fiction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, Anal Sex, Breast Fucking, Breastfeeding, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Impregnation, Incest, Light BDSM, Mommy Issues, Mother Complex, Mother-Son Relationship, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:29:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>25,020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29398647</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manico7373/pseuds/Manico7373</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The son of Gal Gadot finds out his true feelings for his mother at about the same time she does. It’s destabilizing, but soon they’ll find a way to make it work.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gal Gadot/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>156</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Common Boy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Awkward Eloquence</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Gal Gadot: Wonder Woman, and what a wonder she is. Both in the fictional sense, but also in the practical one. Working as a model from a very young age, becoming Miss Israel at 18, and climbing up the success stairs to become what she is today, a super star, recognizable in any part of the world. Young girls dress up as her for halloween, not as Wonder Woman, you see, but as Gal’s version of Wonder Woman. Young boys fantasize about her. And people in general were inspired by her.</p><p>But there was one person which was affected by Gal’s success unlike anybody else: her young son, Eric. You see, her two daughters were pretty ok with their mom’s success, but the boy… School was the main issue. His colleagues were constantly showing him sexy pictures of his mom, saying that they masturbated to her multiple times, asking him about her, bullying him in general. The boy was sad, he didn’t have any actual friends at school, and at his age school was pretty much life. </p><p>Despite his rich mother providing him with everything he wanted, his only true enjoyment was to get home at the end of the day, head to his room, and play games on his computer. He’d spent hours and hours playing roleplaying games, he’d have crushes on female game characters rather than his own classmates. Not that having crushes on his classmates would help in anything, he was a skinny boy, not particularly attractive, awkward, utterly terrible at holding conversations and being rich did not help in a school filled with rich kids.</p><p>Now pushing through late puberty, he’d have a lot of urges, a lot. He discovered masturbation pretty late when compared to his fellow young boys, but when he did he sure did not make mild use of it. He’d masturbate to so much wildly different content it seemed to him that he was figuring out what he truly found sexually exciting. Eventually, he found it. And he didn’t quite get why that kind of content made him horny to the point of cumming in his pants without even touching himself. It was the fetish of mom/son. Porn, comics, doujins, erotic stories and games, he was indulging in it all, as long as it contained the mom/son fetish. There was something about that concept that just moved him, the forbidden element, the taboo, the old woman and her young child, it all composed a story which to him was the pinnacle of hotness.</p><p>But, he didn’t get why. There was still a part of him that felt that as weird. That part of course was immediately suppressed as soon as the horny train was full steam ahead. But that part still existed, and it bugged him. Maybe he simply had mommy issues, but that didn’t make sense. His mother, after all, was a loving affectionate person, that even through tight schedules always managed to find time for him and his sisters. His mother raised him right, without ever resorting to anything like spanking or the use of fear. From a young age he learned to respect her and his father, and to obey them, with the knowledge that his parents would respect, with the obvious limits you would apply to a young boy, his privacy and freedom. </p><p>Or maybe, he thought, this fetish of his was derived from the bullying he experienced. Maybe his classmates showing him sexy pictures of his mom while harassing him messed a little bit with his head. But that would mean… He feared the conclusion: That would mean that his fetish is ultimately related to his actual mother, Gal Gadot, and not the concept he saw online. In other words, he does not crave for the porn fantasies of incest, or the lewdness of mother/son hentai, he craves for his own mother. That thought disturbed him, mainly because he loved his mother like any son loves a mother, and that feeling was, although still love, a different kind of love, a forbidden, depraved and house wrecking kind of love.</p><p>These complex, self examinatory thoughts are not common for a boy his age. But he isn’t a common boy. Straight A student, already fluent in two languages besides english, an amazing essay writer, and familiar with lots of scientific and philosophical knowledge that although not mind-blowing, were still pretty impressive for someone of his age. Of course, he could never properly speak as eloquently as he wrote, neither express his thoughts or feelings in a compelling way, after all, he could only speak freely with people he felt comfortable with, and those were very few.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Deep Video</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a rainy Tuesday, cold winds blew through the tree branches. It was the lunch break in Eric’s school. Alone in a large table in the cafeteria, he was trying to suppress his own haunting thoughts with chocolate milk. It wasn’t working. Three boys which looked a little bit older than him sat in front of him, and when one of them pulled out a phone, he knew he was about to have a bad time. “Hey, I just saw a video of your mother.” said one of the boys, almost shoving the phone screen in Eric’s face. It was a video, a porn video. Eric had already read about this stuff online, it was called a deep fake, and it consisted of using artificial intelligence in order to “replace” someone’s face in a video. That porn star had a body very similar to his mother, and by adding her face to it, it just seemed so real. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eric stuttered his first sentence to those boys: “T-that’s not her. It’s a… it’s a deep fake.” The boys laughed as the boy was visibly blushing. “A deep what? Here Eric, check it out, this is the best part of the video, your mother is about to get her asshole destroyed! I didn’t know you had such a slut for a mother!” Eric, to his own surprise, started not to feel ashamed, sad or subjugated, but to feel angry. And then another boy began mocking him: “Hey man, why don’t you introduce me to this mother of yours, I always wanted to fuck wonder woman up the a…” Before the boy could finish, and before Eric could even think about what he was doing, the phone which had the video on was on the floor of the cafeteria, and the screen was visibly shattered. Eric had, in a moment of reckless rage, punched that phone off the bully’s hands. He wasn’t particularly dexterous or fast, but he had the element of surprise, because those three boys were simply not expecting that. “WHAT THE FUCK?” The bully yelled, turning the attention of the whole cafeteria towards them. “FUCK! You’re gonna pay for this Eric!” The three boys jumped Eric, they immediately had him on the floor, and by kicks and punches they managed to hurt the boy before any adult arrived.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was filmed by some students, and in no time it was circulating the whole school. In fact, Gal Gadot saw the video on social media seconds before being called by the principal of the school:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mrs. Gadot I’m calling to inform…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know what you’re about to say, and you better have a good explanation for it. Because I just saw three kids hurting my defenseless son on the floor of your school’s cafeteria and it was a full minute before anyone tried to stop them!” She was pissed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mrs. Gadot I want you to know that…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no, and you know what, I’m removing both my daughters and my son from this place, and consider this year’s donation to your institution cancelled! In fact, consider the donation of every single important individual I have a contact with cancelled, goodbye!” As she hang up the phone, she almost threw her cellphone in the floor in rage. “I can’t believe it.” She had tears in her eyes. “Oh my god! Is everything ok honey?” Her husband asked her. “Oh, it’s not. It’s not. Eric…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Mother Heals</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gal had her hand caressing her sleeping son’s hair as the doctor began saying to her: “Well, Mrs Gadot, there are no fractures and no serious injuries.” She sighed in  relief. “He does have some bruises, but it will all go away soon enough. I will prescribe some mild painkillers in case he complains of any pain. And we can keep him for observation tonight, but if you want to take him home right now, I would sign the discharge and you can be on your way.” With a soft voice, she woke her son up. “Hey, let’s go home honey.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At home, he went immediately to bed, he had a defeated look on his face, and his mother could see it from miles away, however, she knew how hard that day had been for him, and decided to only talk to him about it the next morning. The father, that night, went with the two sisters to Israel to visit Gal’s family. The girls were wanting to go for a long time, and since they were out of school for at least a while, it was better to fulfill the trip now. Gal preferred to stay home, not only because she knows that her son would prefer to stay home in his current situation, but because she knew that he needed his mother to get through whatever was going on with him. He was visibly sad for a long time now, and she couldn’t help but think that things were only aggravated by what he had experienced that day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That night, both mother and son had difficulty sleeping. However, both of them were early birds, so their wake up time wasn’t affected by it. She woke up a little earlier than him, and prepared breakfast herself, something she hadn’t done in a while. Every part of that breakfast was made by her having her son’s favorites in mind. Chocolate chip waffles, toast and orange juice. When he woke up, he headed straight to the bathroom, and took his time there. Maybe he was crying, maybe he needed some alone time before having breakfast with me, she thought, either way, she did not want to invade his privacy. Once he came for breakfast, he looked at his favorite breakfast laid out in front of him, and a little smile came up his face. It didn’t last long but it melted his mom’s heart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you make this?” He asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did, honey, I know it’s your favorite.”</span>
</p><p><span>‘</span> <span>“It is!” He treated himself to that delicious meal, and so did she.</span></p><p>
  <span>“So, how are you feeling?” She attempted to start a conversation, playing it safe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m ok I guess. It doesn’t hurt as much anymore.” He was always absolutely transparent  when he got his chocolate chip waffles, she knows her son well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s great honey. So…” Before she could finish, he interrupted her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where is dad and my sisters? I don’t hear them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They went to Israel last night, you know how much your sisters wanted to go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They went… Why didn’t you go with them?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh honey, I wanted to stay with you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I could have gone too…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know that travelling is always a problem for you, I know you well. So I decided I would stay. It’s been a while since it’s only the two of us. I mean, since your two sisters were born, it was always you three. But I still remember when it was only you. You and me.” She smiled, he did too. This time, the smile lasted a little longer, that’s the kind of thing only a mother would notice, she thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I remember it too…” He said, as he kept on eating. “And, don’t they have school today? Don’t I have school today?!” He asked, worried. He was actually afraid of missing class. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, honey. Let’s consider this a little vacation, ok? We’ll find you a better school, and I was thinking you can even be homeschooled…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Homeschooled?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, honey. Homeschooled. It’s like school, but at home. Me and your father would be the ones teaching you, with the occasional appearance of a math teacher, because mom can’t deal with numbers, as you know.” They both laughed. “And all you’d have to do is take some performance tests during the year.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This sounds cool!” He said in genuine excitement, something she hadn’t seen from him in a while. They both kept talking about it while there were waffles available, but when they ended, the boy was quick to head to his room. Boys, she thought. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Up to 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Gal Gadot has to make a big decision in order to help her son.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Wonder Woman</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After a few hours in his dark room, playing games on his pc, he headed for the living room, still in his pajamas. His mom was laid back on the couch, watching TV. “Oh, honey, there you are. Why don’t you sit by mommie’s side, we can watch something together.” He did. He seemed still a little gloomy, so now, without playing safe at all, she asked:</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Honey, can you tell mommy what happened yesterday?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...It wasn’t…” He seemed not to want to finish. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What wasn’t?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It wasn’t my fault, mom.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t care whose fault it was, I want to know what happened.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“These boys, they had a video…” He took a deep breath. “It was a video of you, but it wasn’t… It wasn’t you!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What video of me, honey?” As she asked that, he immediately blushed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It was a porn video, and it had… Your face. It was one of those deep fakes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh…” She was speechless. She knew exactly what he was talking about. And she was confronted with a feeling which she hated. The feeling of knowing how your own fame negatively affects the lives of your kids. She is a very empathetic person, so she imagined herself in his shoes, and how would it feel if kids harassed her with fake porn videos of her own mom at school, and it felt horrible. As his mom was silent, the boy kept going, blushing all the way through.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“One of them had it on his phone, he shoved it in my face. They said a lot of bad things about you…” He seemed really upset by this part. “So I hit the cellphone to stop it. It fell on the floor, and then they… They hit me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With tears in her eyes, she hugged her son tight. And without holding back she cried for a solid thirty seconds, before recomposing herself and saying: “It’s okay… It’s okay honey. This won’t ever happen again, ok? Mommy promises.” The boy wasn’t crying, it looked like he already did plenty of that before though. As she let go of the hug, cleaning up her tears, she said. “So honey, what do you wanna watch?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What about Wonder Woman?” He asked, which immediately made her laugh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Only you are capable of making me laugh in such occasions. I love you, honey.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you too, mom.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After watching Wonder Woman for the 100th time, he went to his room and she went to hers. She read a book while he played his games, and so it was until the night came. But she wasn’t reading her book anymore. She was on her bed, looking at the ceiling, thinking about so many things she wanted her son to understand, and imagining how she would tell him. And after a whole bunch of thinking she decided that the best way to do it was to actually talk to him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She headed to his room, and when she was a few steps away from his half open door, she stopped. Maybe I should respect his privacy, as I always did, she thought. But… His door is half open, I guess it’s ok, she thought. But still, before barging in, she took a peek inside the room. Initially, what she saw did not shock her. She saw her son, his headphones on, eyes fixed on the computer screen, fiercely masturbating. A boy his age, pushing through puberty, she wasn’t actually surprised about it. But seconds after seeing what he was doing, she saw what he was watching. And that dropped her jaw to the floor. It was porn, perfectly normal straight porn, with the exception that it was her face on that porn star. It’s my face on her… She thought. It’s a deep fake of me, he’s masturbating to… Me. He’s masturbating to his mother. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She took a step back, trying not to make a single sound, and quickly headed back to her room. Thankfully I wasn’t noticed by him, otherwise this situation would have been the most awkward I have ever been in, her thoughts ran wild, her pupils were dilated, her heartbeat through the roof, and if she was feeling worried about her son, or feeling like he needed help, every feeling of hers had now been cranked up to 11.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>A good mother</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She barely slept that night. Her thoughts did not let her. What she had seen her son do had messed her mind up. Her own conception of motherhood towards her son is now destabilized.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>How will I tell him what I saw? Do I tell him at all? What will be his reaction? Should I just pretend this never happened and let my son masturbate to images of me in his bedroom like this is normal? Her thoughts seem to reach a boiling point once she thought about what she had learned with her own mother: to always tell the truth, and to tell it like ripping off a band aid, whatever happens after that will always be better than the late consequences of a lie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Okay, okay. I have to tell him, I have to tell him soon. And I have to deal with the consequences and work with him towards getting everything to its right place. I would be a bad mother if I don't get this right, she thought, while looking towards the rising sun through her window. She was always haunted by the fact that any action of hers might suddenly turn her in a bad mother. She knew it was silly, counterproductive and actually damaging to her mental health to think like this, but she couldn't help herself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As soon as I'm together with him for breakfast, we will sort things out, she decided while still terrified of the outcome that this situation might bring.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Breakfast was fairly simple that morning, orange juice and toast with butter. And while Eric was sitting right in front of her, in the middle of sipping juice, she ripped off the band aid:</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I saw what you did last night to that deep fake of me."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The boy stopped, slowly put the cup back on the table, and started turning red as a fresh tomato. "M-mother I…"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Listen, honey, let's cut the part where you try to explain what you were doing and how you were doing. I know exactly what you were doing it, and it's completely okay to do it in the privacy of your room. But I want to know why you were doing it while looking at…" she stopped for a second, composing herself to keep speaking. "At me. Basically me, it wasn't me on the video, and you know that, but it was my face. I mean… With so much stuff available on the internet for you to… Satisfy yourself. Why me?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The boy looked at his mom, red as can be, he started to actually sweat. "M-mom I was…" He couldn't get another word out. At this point, even Gal was blushing, it was so awkwardly tense, both mother and son were looking at each other almost scared.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a few moments of silence she tried to get him to speak: "Eric, just… Just answer this simple yes or no question. Are you…" she found it really hard to say it. "Are you attracted, as in… Sexually… Sexually, rom-romantically attracted by me, your mother?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As the boy nodded yes with head, Gal Gadot was once again left speechless. She felt like her heart stopped beating.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>About a whole minute of silence between the two of them came after that. It was excruciating. Until she managed to ask:</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"F-for how long have you felt like this?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"A few months" That question, now that the big topic has already been smashed against the windshield, was easy for the boy to answer. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"And was last night the first time you've done something like that while… While imagining your mother?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"N-no"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With each answer she got, she was further away from a solution to this situation. So, trying to get away from it, so she could properly think, and also to give her boy some room to breathe, she suddenly got up from her chair and said:</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok, ok… Mommy will take some time to think about this, and so should you.” She left for the bathroom in a hurry. As she closed the door she noticed that, weirdly, things seemed more clear right now. She wasn’t as worried or scared as before. It was like being truthful took away her agony. But then, she started to feel something else. She kept imagining her own son masturbating while looking at her body, and it was like she was becoming spiritually dirty. Like there was filth climbing up her soul, and that manifested in her subconscious as she felt that a shower was desperately needed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Quickly, she took all of her clothes off, and the warm water poured over her body as she frantically tried to wash that sensation away.  It was not a pleasant feeling. She must have been in the shower for about ten minutes before she actually noticed what she was doing and why she was doing it. And then again, she felt helplessly silly for doing so.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All right, all right. Compose yourself, Gal, you can do this! She encouraged herself in her thoughts. All I have to do now is to have the practical means to fix this situation. What should I do next? Psychologist, psychiatrist, therapist, family therapy… No, I’m too embarrassed with this whole situation and even if I wasn’t, if I do reach out for outside help and the media gets a sniff of it, I would be making terrible headlines all over the world, my son included… And he is already going through enough. I need to solve this problem between me and my boy. I need to fix this myself, she concluded, while turning off the shower.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But how will I do this? How in God’s name will I turn my son’s urges into normal  ones? Is this even  the right approach? I mean… I don’t think that I should be repressing my son’s feelings or sexual desires… That never works out… She remembered the gay cure documentary that she saw. Those kids… Those kids killed themselves because people kept telling them that their sexual urges were wrong. I don’t want my son to feel that way…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then what the fuck am I supposed to do?! If I can’t repress his feelings then should I just embrace them? Should I tell him it’s ok? It’s not ok, it’s clearly not ok! But… It is the way he feels. I can’t be a bad mother to my boy. He already feels miserable because of the bullying he’s experienced, I won’t make things worse for him. I will be a good mother to my son who is clearly in need of me right now. I will give him his mother’s love, and maybe if I do so, in the way that he wants it, I might shake him out of this.  Either way, this will be solved between  me and  him, and there’s no reason for my husband, any doctor or the media  to be involved! </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Joy</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Naked, still wet from the shower, she opened the bathroom door and yelled “Eric! Come here!” She was not used to yelling, it felt weird. In a moment, the boy had reached her. He came with his head down and a sad expression on his face “Hey mom, I wanted to say, I’m so, so sorry for…” Before he could finish he saw his mom. She was at least 15cm taller than him, but at that moment, he looked at her like she was a giant, an amazon. His pupils were dilated and he took a deep breath. Her wet body looked like it was sculpted from the finest marble. Her wet hair dripped down her chest, the drops of water circled around her nipples, down to her soft but toned abs, and then between her legs, where her pussy was completely shaved, smooth as can be. Her long legs seemed to be the pillars that held that magnificent structure up. Even her feet were works of art. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She asked in a soft voice: “Is this what you wanted? To see me like this?” He was speechless, but he nodded while checking her body out with a stunned look on his face. She was actually surprised with her son’s reaction: he wasn’t blushing, and she could clearly see a raging erection underneath his pants. Wow, she thought, he got hard like that in seconds after seeing me naked, he told the truth, he’s sexually attracted to me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sure you wanted this, I mean, look at your pants.” As she said this in a playful tone, he tried to hide his erection with his hands. “No, no. It’s okay, it’s okay to feel like that. I know how you feel ok? And we’ll sort this out, just you and me, okay?” He nodded. “Just you and me! Nobody else, and I mean NOBODY, can know about this. Do you understand?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Y-yes mom.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good… Good.” For a second, she doubted herself, she was hesitant, she was not sure that what she was about to do was ok, but she definitely wasn’t going to stop. After all, she needed to be a good mother, she needed her son to feel good and get past his troubles. “Eric, take your clothes off for mommy, will you?” As the boy quickly removed his clothes, she was able to see the naked body of her son. She hadn’t in some years.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was still her boy, skinny, light skinned, not very muscular, only what the hormones of puberty had given him. Surprisingly, puberty still hadn’t given him pubic hair, so he was as smooth as a baby down there. His dick was not small for a boy his age, but also not big either. He was uncircumcised, although born in jewish tradition, his mother did not think that it was important to perpetuate these kinds of traditions in the modern world. His foreskin covered most of the head of his penis, leaving only a tiny bit open at the front. Gal did not know why, but the sight of her young son’s hard dick sent shivers through her body.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She breathed heavily as she said: “Ok, so what I’m about to do is something you definitely know about considering what you were watching… And it is an act of love, it’s important for you to see it that way… It’s important you don’t educate yourself with that pornography, it’s not… It’s not real, you know? This is real.” She got down on her knees, and because of the height difference, she still had to lean a little bit to have her head at the same level of his penis. It was throbbing, it had already pre cum leaking out of it. She couldn’t believe it. It was cute but at the same time, so, so hot. She quickly repressed that thought, and moved on to give her son a sensation he had never felt before.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She placed her lips around the tip of his penis, and as soon as she did she heard him let out a soft moan. It was pure unadulterated pleasure and that filled her with a sensation of joy like no other. She felt his dick throb against her lips, and  proceeded to place her tongue inside his foreskin, licking the head of his penis all around. And before she could think of anything else, she heard her son’s breathing become faster.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“M-mom I’ll…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before he could finish his sentence, he exploded inside her mouth. She hadn’t even touched his dick with her hands, neither were her lips past the head of his penis, and it wasn’t even a full minute, but he was already pumping his mom’s mouth full of hot cum. He let out a few frantic moans. She seemed surprised as to how quick it was, but then, she started to take that cum inside her mouth with ease. Each throb excited her, even though she wouldn’t like to admit it. So much cum, she thought. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When she felt like he was done, she put one of her hands on his penis, squeezing out whatever was leftover to her mouth, and then swallowed it all, taking a deep breath afterwards. “Oh… My son.” She said in almost between a moan. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m so sorry, I didn’t meant to-” She interrupted him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry for what? Mommy loved this!” She smiled, and so did he. It was then that she realized a strange feeling inside of her. She wanted more of that.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Soon the incest train will be at full speed.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Feels good</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Gal Gadot will inebriate herself in forbidden pleasure</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Awesome</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was only for a brief moment that Gal could see what she was doing from a different perspective. She was naked with her own son, she had just finished swallowing his cum, and to make matters worse, she was enjoying herself doing so. She was aware that what she was doing was wrong. Totally wrong. But she wouldn’t make an effort to stop herself, for her vision had already become cloudy when she became enebriated with lust.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was horny, she just was. And the fact that this was excitingly new, forbidden and an absolute taboo just had her on edge. The point that she was about to cross was one of no return, but at that moment all she was thinking about was pleasure. That pleasure, of course, was justified by the fact that her son needed this, he needed help and he needed the love only a mother could give. She knew that such justification was flawed, she knew that it was depraved, but she wasn’t going to let that stop her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t only her son who needed this. She needed this too. Tight schedules, three kids, press conferences, interviews, and a husband that can’t properly satisfy her left Gal with a almost desperate desire for sex. And although she would never admit it to herself, it was almost liberating to learn that her son desired her. She wouldn’t need to risk herself in an affair, divorce her husband or adventure herself in  parties, all she needed to do for sexual satisfaction was to be a good mother for her young son. But what she failed to predict in such thoughts was how big of an effect her son would have on her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She wasn’t sure how the body of that skinny boy with a little dick could make her want more and more. But by now, she did not care for details. She was about to indulge in the depravity of incest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really? You loved it?” Eric asked her in an excited voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course!” She took a look at his penis, still half erect, with her own saliva dripping out of it. “Was it good? Did you like what I did with my tongue?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“O-oh mom, it was AWESOME!” She laughed, he was still a boy after all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, Eric. Now it’s your time to make mommy feel good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“H-how will I do that, mom?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, my boy, don’t worry. Mommy is going to teach you everything. There are many ways to please a woman, but what mommy wants of you right now needs somewhere more comfortable than this floor. Let’s get to mommy’s bedroom, shall we?”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Point of no return</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eric couldn’t believe it. It was like having a glimpse into paradise itself. Gal was laying down on her back, her legs spread, giving him a clear look of her pussy. Those soft white sheets  embraced her, and the light from the sun reflected on her wet body in such a way… It  didn’t look real, it was  too good to be true. But it was true.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, Eric. See this?” She spread her pussy lips with her fingers, and proceeded to rub  her clitoris. “Mommy wants you to lick it, okay? Can you do that for mommy?” Her voice was almost pleading, she needed that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, mom.” The boy climbed on bed with his mom. He had seen such actions in porn before, but to actually do it was completely different. He seemed a little reluctant, a little worried about doing something wrong.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay, my son. Just do it the way you want it, mommy is gonna love it, I assure you.” As soon as she finished that sentence, his lips were around her clitoris and his tongue started to move. She couldn’t help but let out moan after moan as that boy’s tongue gave her more pleasure than what she had received from her husband in the past few months.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“OH GOD YES!" She couldn't hold back. "That's it honey, that's it! That's the spoooot, yeeees!" She put one of her hands on the boy's head and started to caress his hair. "You're making mommy feel so good! Don't stop it honey." It was maybe about a minute and a half before she noticed what she was feeling: that intense oral sex she was receiving from her son was about to make her cum, and quick!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ooo-OH! Yes honey, yes baby, YES! Mommy is… Mommy is gonna… Don't stop!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boy was actually enjoying himself. He loved the way his mother moaned, and loved even more the way her pussy felt in his lips. His erection was not only back, but he felt his cock throb as he licked his mom's clitoris and brought her to orgasm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"OOOOH YEEES!" The boy felt his mother's muscles contract and then relax, she let out long and soft moans. With loving eyes, Gal looked at him saying: "You made mommy feel so good right now. It was…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Awesome?" He asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes." She smiled. "It was awesome. Now, come closer to mommy, I want to feel…" She stopped herself, but then continued: "I want to feel your body against mine, come lay down on top of mommy, kiss me." She pulled him closer, and soon he was on top of her, the size difference was really apparent then, Gal couldn’t help but notice that it was her young boy on top of her, his small skinny body felt so good against her, and so she started kissing him. A passionate, long kiss followed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She noticed how inexperienced his tongue seemed inside her mouth, and briefly stopped the kiss to ask him: “Eric, have you ever kissed a girl before?” The boy appeared to be ashamed  of his answer: “N-no…” She smiled. There was something about that, something about being the first… The first of her own son. She absolutely loved that, and without saying another word, she began to kiss him deeply, wrapping her arms around him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then, she felt his throbbing cock rub against her. She was about to go so deep in  this incestuous relationship, that there was no coming back.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Call</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Eric learns how to maximize pleasure</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Calm down</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Maybe this was meant to be, she thought. Maybe it was God's work, or maybe the devil's, either way, she was by now too invested in it to even think about taking it a step back. She wanted to get fucked. She wanted to have her son's cock thrust deep inside her and pump her full of cum. She knew it was as depraved and degenerate as it gets, but she wanted it.</p><p>"Honey?" She looked at her boy with lustful eyes.</p><p>"Yes mom?"</p><p>"Do you wanna fuck mommy?" She was surprised at how easily that came out of her. A few hours before that she would have been stunned just by the thought of saying something like that.</p><p>"Y-yes mommy!"</p><p>She didn't knew if it was the porn her boy had seen or just the deepest instincts of reproduction present in all humans, but the boy knew what to do next.</p><p>He positioned himself correctly between her legs. As she saw her boy prepare to thrust his young little dick inside her, she couldn't help but notice the size difference between the two of them, it was… Hot. She thought it was so fucking hot. She never imagined she would find something like that to be hot. But she was about to discover so much about herself…</p><p>The boy placed the tip of his penis right on the spot, and then looked at his mom with the cutest eyes, like he was asking for her permission. Smiling with genuine joy, Gal said: "It's okay honey, mommy wants this." Her voice then took a much softer, lewd tone as she said: "Fuck mommy's pussy, do it."</p><p>As the boy slowly penetrated her, all she could do was close her eyes and moan softly. She loved it. When the boy was fully inside, he took a deep breath, and then in pure instinct proceeded to just pound his mom's pussy as hard as he could. She let out a little scream before stopping herself. "C-calm down young man!" She pleaded. He immediately stopped. He looked worried, like he had done something horrible.</p><p>"D-did I do something wrong, mommy?" </p><p>"No… Not at all. It's just that you should take it slow. Otherwise, this might not last as long as mommy would like. Just relax a little bit, okay? Take your time. I promise you will enjoy it. Let's make every minute count, shall we?" She leaned a little bit, to give him a kiss, and as their tongues started to play inside their mouths, the boy started to slowly fuck his mother's cunt. He was totally inexperienced to notice such thing, but she was as wet as it gets, she needed that little dick.</p><p>She broke off their kiss to lay her head against the pillow, her eyes closed as she softly moaned. She was in heaven.</p><p>"Mommy this feels so good!" The boy said, now he understood why his mother told him to take it slow. He was new to sex, but he was already begging to learn how to maximize pleasure.</p><p>"Oh yes honey, you're making mommy so happy. Don't stop." </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>My husband</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Gal was deep in pure lust. She was enjoying every second of it, and so was her son. The way he slowly fucked her made her forget every single bad thing, every doubt, every trouble. </p><p>And then, she was shaken out of that state by a sound that she did not want to hear. Her cellphone rang. It was by the side of the bed. Instinctively, she stretched her arm and grabbed it, immediately looking at the screen. My husband, she thought. I have to answer him.</p><p>"H-honey, you have to give mommy a break, mommy needs to answer the phone. It's… It's your father." He stopped. Both mom and son were worried, they didn't know why, but they were.</p><p>She answered the phone. She noticed that her boy had stopped thrusting, but he was still all the way inside her. "H-hi, my love. Is everything okay?"</p><p>The boy heard his father as he answered: "O hi! I just wanted to say hello, and to know how things are going over there. The girls are behaving well over here, how's Eric?"</p><p>She looked at her son and smiled: "Eric is better than ever." Answered the mom, almost proud of how she helped her boy.</p><p>"Oh, that's great! I was worried about the kid, I guess he just needed some time with his mom." She held back a laugh.</p><p>"Of course, all we needed was some good mother and son time." She never knew that saying such a thing to her husband on the phone, actually lying to him, would be so hot.</p><p>"Okay, my love, I have to go now, the girls are waiting for me." </p><p>"Oh, okay-" As soon as Gal was about to say goodbye, the boy began thrusting again. She held herself back very well, and looked at Eric with an expression that mixed surprise and excitement. This was her son, a few moments ago a complete virgin, that was now taking the lead, daring her to moan while on the phone with her husband. </p><p>As the boy was slowly thrusting she finished the call: "I'll call you back, my love, see ya." She was quick to hang up, she didn't want to risk moaning on the phone. Now that the phone was off, she looked at her son with a look that said it all, eyes full of lust. She loved the way he began fucking her while she was talking to her husband. It was so fucking hot. </p><p>So without saying a word, she reached with her long arms for the boys back, and slided down with her hands to his cute little butt. She grabbed both sides of his butt, and started to auxiliate in the boy's moves, making him thrust harder, and harder. The boy loved this. They weren't even going that fast, but he was already at his edge.</p><p>Both mother and son's breaths were fast, their body's began sweating as the boy fucked his mom as hard as he could while she held onto his ass with her beautiful hands. For a moment, her middle finger flirted with her son's butthole. She found the notion of finger fucking her son's ass to be inexplicably hot. But she decided that was not the right moment for that. As she let her hands go off of the boy, she laid back in bed, and wrapped her long legs around her son's body, pulling him, while saying: </p><p>"I know you want it! Cum inside me! Cum inside mommy! Do it! FUCK!"</p><p>As his movements became faster and faster, she couldn't help but to moan louder and louder. She couldn't believe it herself, but she was about to reach climax again, and there was no better time for it.</p><p>"Oh yes mommy! I wi-" He couldn't finish his sentence as he started to just pump his mother's cunt full of his hot young virile cum.</p><p>They both moaned deeply as the final thrusts became slower, but stronger, as the boy emptied his balls inside of her.</p><p>Her eyes were hypnotized by her son's orgasmic expression. It was a beautiful thing to see.</p><p>When he was done, he fell by her side, tired, sliding his penis out of her, and letting cum flow out of her pussy.</p><p>The sensation she felt as the cum dripped out of her was almost as good as the orgasm she had just experienced.</p><p>"Oh God honey! That was… That was so good."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Finger</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Gal uses her sleeping son's body for fun</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <strong>Changed concept</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Naked, sweaty and with a cunt full of her son's cum, she hugged her boy. He was tired, that was a lot of tension for his first time. As he laid down by her side breathing heavily, she caressed his hair, and said: "Such a good boy."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her son needed a shower, and so did she, again. When she noticed that her boy was almost falling asleep, she smiled, all it took was some minutes of fucking and he was already sleeping. Slowly, she got out of her hug, and went to take a shower, leaving him to sleep peacefully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she came back, now fully dressed, she noticed he had just woken up. "Well, good morning." She said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, mom… Did I fall asleep?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, but it was a well deserved nap, you made your mommy feel really good."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Did I?" He seemed so happy about it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course, mommy loved it. Now, you better take that sweaty body of yours out of my bedsheets and get your ass in the shower, ok?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ok mommy." He hurried to the bathroom. As he left the room, Gal was alone. And she felt as if she was left alone with her thoughts again. Only this time, things seemed more clear. There was no more doubt that she was also sexually attracted to her son. There was no more doubt that this relationship existed. She was involved now in an incestuous relationship with her own son. That would scare the Gal Gadot of yesterday, but today, that fear, guilt, uncertainty and depravity just made the thing so fucking hot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yesterday her mind was filled with worry. Today, it was filled with lust. Yesterday she wanted to cure her son, help him get this horrible desire out of him. Today, she wanted his little uncircumcised dick cumming all over her. Yesterday she thought she was a good mother. Today, she was certain that her concept of a good mother had changed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When the boy came out of the shower, he dressed up and when directly to his mother's room. "Hey mom…" He noticed she was on her phone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, hi honey."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What are we going to do now?" That was his way of asking if she wanted to make him cum once more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, Eric. Mom has to get to work now. I'll probably be out for the day, coming back only late at night, you'll be sleeping already…" She went to him and caressed his hair. "But you never had a problem being alone at home, right? Let me guess, you are going to play games on your computer, right?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes…" he was a little disappointed his mother wouldn't be there with him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"All right." She kissed  his forehead. "Mommy's gotta go, love you honey, goodbye." She seemed in a hurry, and she was. She had people waiting for her, and she hated to be late.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Bye mom…" The boy, although visibly upset, was actually feeling really well right now. His mother had cleared any sort of doubt or worry off of his mind. With her mouth and her cunt, she had shown him what he truly needed, and it was her. He wasn't worried anymore about school, but looking forward to being homeschooled by his mom. He wasn't worried about his fetishes in porn, but happy that they were becoming his reality. He wasn't worried about his general awkwardness around girls, for he knew that the only female he would ever need was the one he was most comfortable being with, his own mother.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <strong>Wet sound</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gal really did only come back home when her boy was asleep, it was a little bit past midnight, and that was usually the time he would be asleep. She got home and tried not to make a sound as she walked towards her son's room. She wanted to check on him. To hell with his privacy, they now had something different going on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she peeked through the half open door, there he was. Sleeping peacefully in his bed, laying on his back, completely naked, a few blankets scattered around him. It was almost like he left his body exposed like that to tease her. She was drawn to his body immediately, and without even thinking, she entered his room, a little light came through the opening of the door, it was enough for her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sat on the bad, the boy was in a deep sleep. She approached his little dick with her head, her hair touching his body as she licked the foreskin of his dick. He didn't wake up, but his dick twitched, starting to get erect.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So fun, she thought. It was exciting to try to suck his dick without waking him up. But she soon thought she did want him to wake up, to see his reaction, the see that beautiful face he made when he cums. And then she looked at her own hands, and remembered how hot it was to think about sticking a finger up his ass. She wanted to do that, now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She wanted to suck his little dick and make him cum inside her mouth as she fingered his asshole. God, just thinking about it makes me wet… Her thoughts ran wild as she saw her sleeping son's dick get erect.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When it was fully erect, she opened her mouth and went down on her son, getting his entire dick inside her mouth. The boy woke up, opening his eyes, he immediately saw his mother, with his entire dick inside her mouth, and she looked him right in the eye as she went up and down with her pretty lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"M-mom-" she interrupted him by placing her finger on his mouth. She didn't want him to speak, just feel. "Don't say a word, Eric. Mommy wants to have some fun, and to make you feel really good, okay?" He nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As she said that, with her right hand she started stroking his cock slowly, and to her boy's confusion, she sucked her left hand middle finger, letting it wet with her own saliva. She positioned her middle finger right in his asshole, and slowly started to suck his cock while gently penetrating his butt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boy never felt something like that, it was new, exciting, and incredibly good. He couldn't help but moan softly as his mom enjoyed herself by using his young body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her tongue was inside his foreskin by the time her finger was fully inside him, and then she began to finger fuck his tight little asshole.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the boy's muscles contracted in pleasure, almost like he was trying to get rid of her with his movements, she was filled with joy. Her son's face was everything, he was conveying so much emotion through it. Pleasure, surprise, happiness…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>God this is hot, she thought as she began to hear the wet sound of her finger repeatedly penetrating his butt. She began to feel his cock throb, and that's when she started letting his dick go as far as it could inside her throat. It wasn't a particularly big dick, but it still touched her throat. And she slowly and steadily increased the pace. Eric was in heaven, and he was about to explode deep in his mom's throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without saying a word, he tried to warn his mom that he was going to cum with hand signs, but she could feel with her finger and mouth that he was close, and was ready for it. And then it came, she felt his hot seed pumping inside her throat. And with her finger, fully inside his tight butt, she felt his muscles contract and then relax. He moaned loudly, and then softly, until only his heavy breathing was present. As she managed to swallow every drop of cum, she slowly took her finger out of his inside, and then took her mouth off of his dick, kissing the tip of his halfway soft penis in a little act of love.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"All right, now as I said, I don't want to hear a word." She began to take her clothes off. "It's not like you'll be able to say anything, though, your mouth will be preoccupied."</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Unreal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Eric notices something for the first time</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Sit</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The boy was not supposed to say a word. But even if he could, he still would be left speechless at what he was seeing. His completely naked mom climbed on top of him, opening her legs and positioning her pussy, now as wet as it gets, above his mouth. As he saw his mother's wet cunt and beautiful asshole right above his face, it was like taking a glimpse into paradise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Now, what mommy is about to do to you might feel a little weird, okay honey? Just remember it will make mommy feel really, really good."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sat on his face. He was not prepared. Her wet cunt rubbed against lips as he tried to lick it. She moaned loudly. She was enjoying herself so much. The fact that it was a new experience to him and he was simply not ready for it just made it do much hotter. The boy tried his best. She then began, to go forwards and backwards with her body, rubbing her cunt all over his mouth</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As she felt not only his mouth but also his chin and upper lip, she felt how soft his whole face was. Not a single hair, nothing poking out of his skin, smooth as a baby. So fucking hot, she thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soon, the boy got a grip of his situation, placing his hands on his mom's legs and begging to fiercely lick her clitoris. Her moans were beautiful, with her soft voice, she begged him not to stop. As he felt bolder, he moved his hands up his mother's ass, and soon, he grabbed both of her butt cheeks with his hands, they were firm and muscular, his soft dick twitched at that feeling. She couldn’t believe that her boy was bold to the point of grabbing her ass like that, that just took her to the edge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As his mother's moans became louder, he began to increase the intensity. "Oh yes, oh yes, oh yeeees!" And it didn’t take long for him to feel her muscles contract and then relax in pure pleasure. She almost screamed. As she came, the boy felt her whole body shake, her butt firm in his hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh… Honey…” She sounded exhausted as she left her position and laid down by her son’s side. “You make mommy feel so good…” She kissed him, her hands going through his hair as he desperately tried to match up his mom’s skills in making out. After a few minutes of kissing, then cuddling, they both slept in his bed. He was the little spoon. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Beauty</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Eric woke up he did not see his mom. He got up from his bed, dressed up and went to the kitchen. There she was. But this morning he noticed something different about his mom. It might be something that he hadn’t noticed before due to the fact that it was his mom. Or it might be something that he just noticed now because of this new kind of relationship he had just adopted. Either way, he realized something that many people who had contact with Gal Gadot were quick to realize as well: She always looked ready for a photoshoot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gal Gadot was a model, of course, but this wasn’t the only thing that made her seem like she was always about to pose and be photographed. It was her appearance, her face expressions, her clothes. It didn’t matter how simple her clothing was, or how tired she was, or how messy her hair was, she was always a beauty, always hot, always sexy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even now, with comfortable stay-at-home clothes, sitting at the kitchen table with her messy hair while sipping coffee, she looked stunningly beautiful. Charming to the point where it almost seemed unreal. She was a wonder, and her son was noticing that in a way he didn’t before. Gal noticed him approaching her, and then with dreamy eyes he looked at her, stunned. She couldn’t help but smile while her boy admired her beauty.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why don’t you come over and have breakfast with mommy?” As she asked him that, he seemed to have been woken up from a state of hypnosis.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, good morning… Sure!” As he sat down, she asked him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So… Were you admiring me? You just stood there looking at me…” She wanted to hear what the boy had to say.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y-yes mom. I was just noticing…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Noticing what?” She was eager to hear her boy talk about it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was noticing how beautiful you are.” She smiled, he continued: “How can you be so beautiful? It’s like… It’s like your just… Perfect.” As he formulated his thoughts through his speech, she could see in  his eyes that he was being honest. He truly found his mother to be perfect.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh honey, that’s so sweet. You’re mommy’s perfect boy too.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not perfect like you are…” He answered with certainty. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” She touched his face with her soft hands, looking at her son’s unbelieving eyes as she got closer to him. “You’re my perfect boy. My boy.” A soft kiss in his lips was enough to send shivers down his spine, and then he understood that to his mommy, he truly was perfect.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Mother's milk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Gal tells her son a story</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Guilty</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mommy has to go to work honey.” Eric heard his mom, her voice came from her room. He knew she was preparing to head out, but he did not want to be apart from his mother, not today. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I go too?” The boy asked. Silence followed. And as she was coming out of her room, already dressed up, she answered:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, honey, do you wanna come with mommy to her work?” The boy couldn’t answer her right away, for his mind was preoccupied with his mother’s outfit. It was a short black dress with a deep cleavage. His eyes were focused on his mother’s chest as she continued: “Well, if you do, today I have a photoshoot. It won’t be long, so I guess… I guess it’s ok for you to come  with me.” The boy was now quick to answer:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes honey. Just go dress up and get ready, we are leaving soon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure it’s okay for me to go?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is. I already brought the girls with me one time to a photoshoot, they know I do that sometimes.” The boy ran to his room, and in less than a minute he was ready to go, which was good since the driver was already waiting outside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on.” His mother held him by his hand, and they both headed to the car. It was a black SUV, they went in, both sitting comfortably in the backseats.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, where are we heading, Mrs. Gadot?” The driver asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The studio.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All right. Need anything?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, we’re ok, just some privacy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok.” As the driver answered, a black glass screen went up in the middle of the inside of the car, separating the driver and the passengers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That is so cool.” The  boy admired the glossy black glass as it went up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is, right?” Gal smiled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was often reminded that he was just a boy, and that filled her heart with joy. And that joy was different now. It was not only the happiness of knowing that your kid is healthy, playful and happy, now it was more than that, bigger than that. She loved him, truly. She always loved him, since the day that he was born, her firstborn son was everything to her. But now that she was seeing him in a different light, the good feelings that he gave her were different. And she was trying to figure out why, because it was different than anything she ever felt before. It was not like the way she felt about her husband, neither was it the way she felt about her previous lovers, and at the same time it was like the love of a mother enhanced to a whole new level. Eventually these thoughts will turn on me, she thought. Eventually I will feel guilty for this. But I definitely won’t let my thoughts ruin what I’m feeling right now, she concluded.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <strong>Breastfeeding</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As the car trip went on for a few minutes, Gal noticed her son wouldn’t take his eyes off of her chest. Well, it is a deep cleavage, she thought. Her boy was sitting right by her side, and soon, she saw the bulge in his pants begin to appear. God, in this car, just looking at my chest… That is enough for him to get a hard on… God, it would be so fun to tease him. Yes, I’m gonna have some fun. And then she went on again, she was going to use her son for her own enjoyment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you looking at?” She asked him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh. I’m…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re looking at mommy’s chest, aren’t you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes mommy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Haven’t you had enough of it already?” She laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“W-what do you mean?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know… You used to depend on these.” She grabbed both of her tits with her hands, giving them a little squeeze. “You wouldn’t let go of  them for long periods of time, just sucking on them, having all that milk for  yourself. Sometimes you would just  fall asleep in the middle of it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. And sometimes you would bite… You, with your little baby mouth would bite on mommy’s nipples. It was a little bit painful, but it was ok, mommy liked it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You liked it?” He seemed curious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I loved it. You know, I never told this to anyone, but…” She seemed reluctant in continuing. “But when you were a baby, when I was breastfeeding you, the way you would suck on my tits, bite on them, grab on them with your little baby hands, there was something about it that was so… Exciting. It was pleasurous, it was hot, it made me so fucking horny.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mommy…” The boy was amazed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There was one particular time where…” She hesitated, then lowered her voice as she continued. She knew the driver was not listening, there was just something about the story that she was about to tell which couldn’t be said out loud. Getting close to her son’s ear, she whispered:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was breastfeeding you. I had a long day, so after my shower I was just laying in bed naked with your little body rested on top of me as I fed you. And then I started to just feel so horny… Your lips around my nipples, the way you sucked on them, the way you bit them… Anyway, I started to get so fucking wet down there. Your father was right beside me, I knew I needed him, but you just wouldn’t let go of my tits, you were insatiable. I waited as much as I could for you to stop so I could have your father just fuck me like I needed it, but you wouldn’t stop…” She paused for a few seconds. Eric could hear her breath, it was heavy. She continued:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So I told your father to just do it, that there was no problem in getting fucked while breastfeeding. I don’t think he particularly thought it was okay, but when he saw how wet I was, he did not refuse it. So while you were sucking on mommy’s tits for that sweet mother’s milk, your father began fucking me. It was like heaven, it felt so good and pure, and yet so wrong and kinky. It was hot, it was really hot…” She paused, a little giggle came out of her. It was a liberating feeling to tell that story, she wasn’t going to spare details:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you know what makes mommy wet even to this day just by thinking about that story?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What… What?” The boy’s spirit was almost leaving his body as he was bombarded with his mom’s story.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was so horny that I begged your father to do something he loves, but I rarely give him permission to. I begged him to fuck me in my thight asshole. He did. I can still remember holding your tiny body close to me, feeling you suck on my titties as your father pounded my body, fucking my tight asshole raw as I moaned. It was so fucking good. You were just a baby, so you don’t remember it, of course, but you didn’t seem to be bothered by the assfucking, you were just there doing your thing, pumping that milk out of me…” She took a deep breath in relief, as if telling that story was like taking a burden off her back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you know… It was one of the best orgasms of my life, and I still think it was thanks to your help.” She laughed. “You didn’t know it at the time, but you sucked on my nipple with force at just the right time. As your father pumped my asshole full of cum, your lips were almost like a vacuum seal around my nipple, and that made me cum… God it was so fucking good.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Photoshoot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Gal Gadot takes her son to work, the boy is impressed</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Lactate</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eric was speechless. He was stunned. The story his mom had just told him caught the boy by surprise, and it certainly enhanced their relationship, not only because his mom opened up to him about something, but also because that basically changed the way Eric saw his own mom. He was a smart kid, he noticed by now that the way his mother felt about him wasn’t something new, neither it was something he had brought upon her, she always felt like that towards him. But only now she was actually exercising her feelings towards her son.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After he had heard his mother whisper in his ear an intoxicating lustful story, he could hear and feel his mother’s breath close to his ear. By now, his cock was throbbing, hurting trying to get out of his pants as it leaked pre-cum. “Do you want to remember how it was?” Her whisper sent shivers down his spine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“R-remeber how it was?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. Remember how it felt to suck on mommy’s titties…” As she whispered, she smiled, she was wet as hell after remembering that story, and she wanted to use her son’s body for pleasure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-I do!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, how can you deny it, right?” She kissed him in the cheek. “Here, sit down on mommy’s lap.” She pointed with her hands. As the boy sat down on her lap, she had flashbacks of when he was but a little child. “W-what a good boy!” She was so horny. “Now, be gentle with mommy’s nipples, okay baby?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course m-mommy!” While sitting on his mom's lap, his face is really close to her deep cleavage. And once she slowly pushes her dress aside, revealing her beautiful tits and hard nipples the boy almost cums in his pants, being held off only by his desire for more. As she was seeing her son’s face expression, she couldn’t help but bite her lower lip. “Now, be a good boy and suck on mommy’s titties.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boy’s lips were quick and his tongue was precise. As his lips held a perfect grip   on his mom’s extremely hard nipples, his tongue began dancing around it, sending so much pleasure through her body. His mother tried to moan less loudly, but she couldn’t contain herself. “Yes! Suck on my nipples! Suck on them, mommy is going to give you all the milk you need!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Inebriated by pleasure, her hand went down her son’s pants, opening his zipper, and in a swift move, she had his little cock out of his underwear. It was throbbing, leaking pre cum. It was about to explode. She didn’t want to spoil the fun, so she just let her finger touch the pre cum, and in soft gentle moves she spread that hot sticky liquid all over the tip of his uncircumsized penis.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her son’s muffled moans as he sucked on her tits were one of the hottest things she ever heard. And then, her boy made things even more interesting, by using his hands to pinch and stimulate her other nipple. By now, she knew exactly what was gonna happen. She was going to cum without even having her clitoris touched. She knew this was possible to her. She knew how sensitive her nipples were. But this was the first time this was going to actually happen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh god! Yes! Do you want mommy’s milk? You do right? Suck on mommy’s nipples, do it, mommy is going to fucking lactate for you! OOOOH YES! Do it! Suck! Be a good boy, be mommy’s good boy! Mommy loves you honey! You’re mine! Remember always you are mommy’s boy! You belong to mommy! God yes! You’re gonna make mommy cuuuuum!” She didn’t knew where this talk was coming from, she was saying it, she was loving it, but it was in the heat of the moment, so she couldn’t control herself. She briefly second thought herself on that lactate thing. What did she mean by that? What sort of fetish was that? She could ask herself that later, she thought, as she grabbed her son’s cock and started fiercely stroking it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her boy could barely keep up the sucking quality once his mother started to pump his cock, but that wouldn’t make any difference. Both mother and son were at the edge of orgasm, and they were going to reach it together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he got closer to orgasm, desperately trying to last as long as he could, his movements became rougher and stronger. He started to pinch his mother nipple with his fingers with a fair amount of strength. And the sucking became almost like a vacuum. As her nipple was sucked, it rubbed against his teeth and tongue. This was exactly what she needed to be taken over the edge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her moans were loud now, and she couldn’t care less if the driver was listening or not. “OH YES! SUCK ON M-FUUUUCK YES SUCK ON MOMMY’S TITTIES! SUCK THAT MILK OUT!” While one of her hands was busy furiously stroking her son’s cock, the other was caressing his hair, something she loved to do both in loving and in lustful moments. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boy couldn’t hold it anymore, and without stopping the sucking and pinching, he began pumping cum out of his little dick. All over the car seat, window and ceiling. It was everywhere, and he kept on cumming. As his mother saw that mess, her son’s cum spraying all over, she couldn’t help but to reach orgasm as well. As their body's muscles began to contract and then relax, they both came. Her moans were loud, his were muffled by his mouth devoted to his mom’s tits.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the boy finally took his face off of his mother’s nipple, her whole tit was covered in saliva, a little bit swollen and red. She was in heaven, and so was he.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Mommy’s friend</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>Gal told her son that it was okay. This company was discrete, and cum and saliva on the backseat of one of their cars was definitely not news to them. As they left the car, she thanked the driver and holding her boy by her hand, walked into the studio. She was greeted with smiles, everyone at that building was thrilled to see her, and also interested in knowing about her son. Eric had never gotten this much attention from strangers before. His mom seemed to know everyone there, but he didn’t. They wanted to know his name, his age, what brought him to come with his mommy, how was it like to be her son… He was visibly overwhelmed. Once his mother noticed her boy was starting to feel weird about the situation, she realized he was not prepared for this kind of extreme social interaction she had to deal with. So, as good mother does, she made everyone there stop harassing her boy with these words:</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Okay everyone. Enough. Let us get to work.” When she raised her voice tone to say that, there was silence. They all stopped and listened. And when she finished, the silence was not broken, and every single person started moving quickly to do their work. Cameras and tripods started being assembled, backgrounds and lighting being placed and photographers, make up artists, marketing executives and brand representatives began to assume their posts. Eric was amazed, he’d never seen something like that. Of course, he had never been in any kind of work environment before, but this was different than what he had imagined. It was like his mom had an authority over everyone there.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Wow…” The boy was genuinely impressed.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“It’s cool, right?” She smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Yes!”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Listen honey, mommy is going to work right now, okay? Feel free to sit around, observe. Unfortunately it is going to take a while… There’s water and soda over there, and the bathroom is right here behind you if you need it okay? I love you sweetie.” She kissed his forehead, and then off she went to where all the cameras were pointing at. “Love you too, mommy.” Said the boy as his mom walked away.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>And so, the work started, and Eric was fascinated. Brand representatives were all over the place arguing over where should each product be and why. Should Gal hide her beautiful eyes with the brand’s sunglasses? If so, how? And as they argued, it was like hundreds and hundreds of photos were being taken every few seconds. Flashes and camera clicks were like the percussion drums of the lound and incessant talking which was being done all over the studio. And in the middle of this, unbothered by the arguing, was Gal. She was just posing. Every second she changed pose, and every time she struck a new pose it was like a beautiful unique painting was complete. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once she finished posing, the arguing stopped, and as she looked at the pictures side by side with the people who were almost yelling seconds before, the conversations went smoothly. A few smiles here, handshakes there, and then it was time for another product, and the process repeated itself. Multiple times. Sunglasses, dresses, shoes, lipstick and eyeliners. It was unbelievable to Eric how much stuff you can model to in just a few hours. With each product, came a new hairstyle, make up, clothing, background and lighting. And it all seemed to change so quickly, even the people changed, some left, others came, new people just kept showing up. And at the center of it all was Gal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eric started to realize then why his mother seemed to have little free time, and why she could never miss work. He realized that the work of all those people, by now he was sure there were hundreds of them, depended directly on his mother. What would happen if she hadn’t come to work today? He asked himself in his thoughts. He was a smart kid, and as he looked around and realized the scope of what was being done, as he got an idea of how much money was involved in stuff like this, he concluded it would be pretty bad if his mom simply did not show up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As three hours passed, the boy went to the bathroom and got a glass of water. As five hours passed, he was visibly bored by the whole thing. It was no longer impressive, it was borderline tedious. The only thing that kept him from falling asleep was his mother's beauty. It was hypnotizing to see his mom in various styles, looks and outfits. And to his joy, the last few photoshoots were swimsuits ones. So he got to see his mother’s body in beautiful sensual poses.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But then, as the sixth hour went by, and all the crew that was there at the beginning was already completely replaced by new people, he noticed that his mother, during the whole time there, hadn’t taken a single sip of water, nor a bathroom break. She was 100% devoted to work from the moment she kissed his forehead. It was the first time he saw his mother’s work being done, but he was already seeing what a truly wonderful hard working woman she was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To his excitement, the day of photos seemed to be coming to a close as his mom said goodbye to the last brand representatives, and as the last few photographers packed up and left, Gal and her son were the only ones left at the studio. As she was still wearing the outfit of the last photoshoot, all she had on was a white bikini.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, what did you think of mommy’s work?” She asked her son.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mom, you are amazing! You did so much stuff! And everyone was like around you doing a bunch of things… Aren’t you thirsty?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, thank you honey. Yes, mommy is thirsty, but there is one more photoshoot we need to get through before I allow myself to eat and drink.” Confused, the boy looked around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But there’s no one here… It’s just us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. Mommy’s friend is coming, she is coming in a few minutes, that’s why I planned for the studio to be empty by now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean? Who is your friend?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, honey… Me and your father have a tradition. Every time he has to be away from me, I send him nude pictures of me. But I don’t take them myself, taking them with a phone and sending them is risky, I don’t want those to leak. So I have my friend, she takes the pictures and sends them anonymously to your father, safely. In her I can trust. And then, of course, she trusts me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh… I see.” The boy was surprised, but he tried to play it cool. His mother could see right through his attempt, and that made her smile. “But how can you trust her?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Well, because she is also famous, and I have nude pictures of her myself...” The boy interrupted her.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Who is she?!”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Hey, don’t interrupt me! That’s not polite at all.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Sorry mom…”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“So anyway, as I was saying: She was the first one. She came to me and asked me to take pictures of her, and then I asked her to do the same, and we did this multiple times for each other. Before this we used to see each other for drinks and stuff from time to time, but right now with both our careers so busy all the time, we barely have time for that. We now seem to meet only for nude photoshoots of each other…” As she finished, a giggle came out of her. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“But mom… Won’t she think you’re crazy to bring your son to a nude photoshoot?!” The boy seemed to have forgotten about his curiosity for this friend’s identity.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She may as well think I’m crazy, she’ll understand. Believe me, I’ve photographed weirder stuff for her…” She laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And who is she?!” He remembered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, you may know her as-” She was interrupted by the sound of the door of the studio opening.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi! Sorry for being late…” And there she was, camera in hand, dressing casual and with a bit messy hair, Brie Larson. Or, as Eric muttered under his breath:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...Captain Marvel.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Brie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Gal Gadot scares Brie Larson</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Why is your son here?</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It is ok. Now come on.” Gal opened up her arms. “It’s been a long time.” She smiled. Brie ran towards her, almost dropping the camera, and gave her friend a strong hug.  The hug was a little bit uncomfortable for Brie, who was about 10 centimeters shorter than her tall friend, and the heels that Gal was wearing did not help. Nonetheless, the hug lasted for a full minute while they were silent, but both visibly smiling.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Oh, I can’t believe we didn’t see each other for so much time…” Said Brie, letting go of the hug.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Yeah, the last time we’ve been together was for that kinky photoshoot of yours. Crazy stuff, but I enjoyed being the camera for that one.” Both Gal and her son could see Brie blushing as she smiled and answered:</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Well… I guess I do request for kinkier stuff.” She looked almost ashamed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. Today that will change. Shall we begin?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gal’s answer seemed to have caught her friend by surprise. She gasped. What could be kinkier than last time? She asked herself as her thoughts went all over the place. And then suddenly she stopped, as she noticed for the first time the young boy not that far away from her. It was Gal’s son. No, it couldn’t be this, she thought. Gal would never… Then why is her son here?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why is your son here?” She looked almost scared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, yeah, sorry. Hey honey, come here, be polite and say hello to Mrs. Larson.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boy was blushing, smiling, and seemed excited about meeting her as he walked towards them. He was like any other excited young fan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is my son Eric.” The mother seemed so proud as she introduced her son.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, hi Eric! I’m Brie Larson, your mother’s friend.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re Captain Marvel!” He almost jumped. The two women laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes I am! And your mother is Wonder Woman!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re awesome!” The boy was too excited for any elaborate conversation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you!” She loved genuine appreciation, especially from young kids such as Eric.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“So…” Brie continued. “Why did you… Why did you bring your son?” Brie asked Gal once more, now with dilated pupils, looking straight into her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“He’s a good boy. I already told him what we will do here. It’s for his father and he understands it.” She said as she caressed the boy’s hair.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“But… Are y-you-” She was interrupted by Gal.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“We’ll see. Shall we begin?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Brie breathed heavily. She was scared. But she knew she had to photograph whatever Gal asked of her, it was their agreement.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Yes…” She took a few seconds to breathe. “I’ll set up my camera.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <strong>Come on, son</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eric was previously bored by the whole photoshoot affair, but now he was filled with desire while watching. There they were, Captain Marvel, Brie Larson was photographing his naked mother in that empty studio. His little dick was pulsing trying to break free from his pants as he watched his naked mom do various poses for the camera.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>These poses were different from before, Eric thought. They were not only provocative, they were straight up sexual. He saw his mother get on all fours as Brie took really good close ups of her ass. He resisted the urge of whipping out his cock and begin stroking right there as Gal got on her knees and started putting fingers in her mouth while the camera clicked and flashed all over her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boy’s thoughts ran wild as he marvelled at the perfection of his mom’s body. Her face was beautiful, the lips and tongue were provoking elements which made it so hard not to get a rock hard erection just from looking at. Her tits were almost magical, he couldn’t explain it, but he felt a special attraction towards them, something primitive, something almost instinctive, he wanted to suck and cum on them. The boy licked his lips thinking about it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her belly was crowned with beautiful soft abs, he wanted to rub his cock on those abs, lick them and see how they look like with cum all over them. Her legs were long, beautiful pieces of art. Her ass was firm and Eric just wanted to shove his face between her cheeks. He wanted to fuck her, he wanted to fill all her holes with cum. He wanted to be used for her pleasure, but also to use her for his pleasure. He wanted to have her ride him, but also to pound her from behind. He wanted to imitate all those positions he saw in porn, he wanted it all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he watched her, he noticed things he hadn’t noticed before, and as his cock throbbed inside his pants as he realized how hot these things were. Her feet were hot, there was something about them which attracted him. He wanted her to stroke his cock with her feet. Her armpits were hot, he really did not expect to feel anything for her armpits, but there he was, looking at them with lust. He wanted to cum on her armpits. In fact, he wanted to cum all over his mom’s body. As pre cum leaked out his cock, wetting his underwear, he was at the edge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brie was trying to focus on the current task. There was no conversation between them since they started the photoshoot. As Gal struck poses, she photographed, and off they went for about thirty minutes. It was thirty minutes of silence in that studio. The only sound which echoed were the camera clicks. During that time, Brie was checking the boy with her peripheral view. And each time she looked at him, he seemed to be more interested in his mother. He had a bulge in his pants, and his eyes… They conveyed pure desire. That boy did not have the maturity nor the experience to properly hide his emotions or desires, so it was obvious that he was… Brie found it hard to believe. He was horny for his mom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, I guess we are done with the pictures for my husband.” Said Gal, putting on a big smile before continuing: “Now it’s time for you.” She pointed to Eric. “Come on, son.”   </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Safe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Eric begins to understand what is going on</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Kinky</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eric, at first, did not understand. Neither did Brie. It was a few seconds of silence before Gal repeated:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay, Eric. Come to mommy.” There she was, completely naked, on her beautiful high heels, standing up with her arms open, calling for him. Instinctively, he started to slowly walk towards her. Brie Larson almost dropped the camera on the floor as she was confronted with the reality of the situation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“G-gal… What are you doing?” She was still in denial, she did not want to believe it. Gal looked at her with lustful eyes. Brie had never seen such kinky yet elegant expression before, that face shocked her. Because she knew what that face meant. It meant incest. It meant that her friend had something with her own son. She did not know what it was, or what would happen next, but her heartbeat was through the roof. And then, as these thoughts raced through Brie’s mind in a millisecond, came her friend’s answer:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think you know what I’m doing…” She paused for one moment letting her boy get close enough to her so she could caress his hair. The boy was blushing and had his hands close to his body. The whole awkward situation as Brie was standing right there just had him completely embarrassed. She continued:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You see, Eric here is pushing through puberty. He has a lot of urges-” She was interrupted by her boy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mom!” The boy was as red as a tomato.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, what did we talk about interrupting?!” She held him by his hair firmly, making him look up, so she could look him right in the eyes. The heels just turned this big woman into a giant, he thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“S-sorry.” Powerless, he conceded. A part of him wanted his mom to keep talking, to tell Brie everything. A part of him wanted her to watch him as he fucked his mom right there. But he was conflicted, he was not sure where his mom would take this, so it was a little bit scary.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, as I was saying… Eric has needs. And with problems in school and everything… It’s been hard for him. So as his mother, I took upon myself to take care of my boy’s needs.” There was a moment of silence, and as Eric looked to Brie’s face, he started to understand what was happening. Her face was slowly transitioning from awkward fear into lustful, voyeuristic desire. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wasn’t planning on bringing Eric to work today. He wanted to come. And I knew it was the day I had scheduled our little photoshoot. I would like to think that what brought Eric here today was destiny, or God...” Gal looked right into Brie’s eyes. “Or the devil.” She said in a voice that sent shivers down Brie’s spine. “But in reality, I know what truly brought him here was the fact that I said yes. And the reason I said yes… Well… That’s a little bit more complicated. But let’s just say that the past few days for me had been…” Gal seemed to struggle to find a word. “Revolutionary…” She giggled. “I’ve never done something like this before… And I know you are one of, if not the only person I could share this secret with safely. I know you will help me, and I know you will keep this secret, not only because you have to, but because I’ll offer you something you lust for in exchange.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-I don’t…” Brie seemed out of words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, come on. You know what I’m talking about. Those pictures I took show exactly what you lust for.” Gal could see Brie’s expression take a much happier tone once she mentioned the pictures.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I…” Brie took a deep breath. “I really did love taking those pictures.” As Gal saw her friend’s eyes twinkle, she couldn’t help but smile. As young Eric looked back and forth between his mom and her friend, he couldn’t properly read the situation, but he felt that, for some reason, things were going great.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I remember exactly why you loved it so much. It was those boys… Those young boys. One of them was even younger than Eric here, wasn’t he?” Brie, in her lust fueled daydreaming, just nodded with her head as a big kinky smile appeared on her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You loved using their bodies for your pleasure… Oh, the best pictures I took were exactly that. You loved their little cocks!” In a sudden move, Gal grabbed her son’s bulge in his pants. As she did, he let out a soft moan. She had to lower her body a little bit to reach it, even with her long arms. The height difference really stood out with those heels. “But what you loved the most were their little firm butts, right?!” As she took her hand off his bulge, she proceeded to grab one of his buttcheeks with strenght. The boy wasn’t blushing anymore, he knew where this was going by now, he was just hoping he wouldn’t cum in his pants.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You seemed to be attracted by their little buttholes in a way that I cannot describe. The way you just shoved your face in there, sticking your tongue inside their tight assholes… I remembered you said you loved the feel of their smooth hairless skin down there… So kinky. And when you brought the dildos in, I confess I thought they were for you… But no. You soon began to just make those boys suffer with those dildos. You seemed to enjoy that. You seemed to love that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I loved it, yes!” She replied before starting to walk in Gal’s direction “And I still love it…” Her breath was heavy as she looked into Eric’s eyes. The boy felt something different when she looked at him with desire in her eyes. When his mother did that, he felt safe, warm, loved. When Brie looked at him with desire, it was different. He did not feel safe. He felt almost afraid. He was surely horny, and he definitely was sexually attracted to her. He had masturbated to Captain Marvel countless times. But there was something in him that felt that Brie would use him with the intent to physically hurt him for her pleasure, and that made him feel a little bit scared of her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now… I won’t let you do everything you did to those boys to my son. I don’t want him to get hurt the way they did. Contain yourself, and we can enjoy ourselves together, okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay!” She replied, filled with excitement. It was almost like a child going to Disneyland.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m his mother, so I’ll start. For now, all I’ll allow you to do is watch.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Should I take pictur-” She was interrupted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“NO! Put the camera away. If my nude pictures get leaked is one thing, but I’m not crazy enough to take pictures of me with a kid, especially in this case, with my son…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I think it’s hot…” Brie tried to argue, camera still in hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I think you should put the camera away now!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, okay, as you wish…” Reluctantly, she walked away, placing the camera on a nearby table. When she returned, she realized the kind of material she was losing by not being able to photograph. There she was, the one and only Gal Gadot, completely naked, wearing only her high heels. She was caressing her son’s hair, and Brie could only imagine the things they were about to do once those clothes were off his body. And this is all happening in a studio, well lit with a perfect white background! She thought. Well, even though I won’t be able to take home some pictures, at least I’ll get to have fun, she concluded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, Eric.” Her son looked up. “I told you before that not a single person could know about our secret. But Brie is an exception, Brie won’t ever tell anyone anything. And I hope she can give you pleasure too…” The boy nodded with his head. “Good boy.” She smiled. “Now, take your clothes off.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Watch</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eric could not have asked for anything better. First it was his mom, and now Brie Larson. He wasn’t sure how things were going to go from there, but he was certain he would enjoy it. Once he took off his underwear, he was completely naked, and once Brie got a good look of his body, she almost melted. It was such a hot young boy’s body, she thought, Gal is so lucky to have that horny kid inside her own home…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Gal saw the precum dripping from his little penis, she couldn’t help but bite her lower lip. “God, Eric… You made mommy so wet before we got here on the studio, and now I’m even wetter than before. I know you won’t last long, I’ve been teasing you with my looks for hours now, and I can see that this throbbing cock of yours just wants to explode, and that’s okay, just explode inside mommy, okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes mommy!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now, there is no bed in this studio, but this white fabric on the floor is actually not that far from comfortable.” Said Gal, with the experience of many photoshoots, while laying down on the studio’s background fabric. She laid on her back, her legs spread so both Brie and her son could have a clear view of her wet beautiful pussy. “Come on, Eric. Show mommy’s friend how much you love me.” As Eric positioned himself, Brie started to take her clothes off too. Gal said I could only watch, but she didn’t say I couldn’t make myself comfortable, she thought. The boy was too busy to notice Brie taking her clothes off, after all, he had everything he needed right in front of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As his cock throbbed, he finally got in place. Right between his mother’s legs. The fabric was actually comfortable, he noticed. And then, he took a good look at his mom. Her face was absolutely lustful, it called for him, longed for his cum deep inside of her. As she bit her lower lip in desire, her eyes locked on his, and he could almost feel her perverted feelings emanating from her perfect body. As he remembered that Brie was watching that, and that his mother had set it up this way, he realized how kinky this whole thing was, how hot it was. His body began to move on his own.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was not gentle, he just shoved his cock inside her and began thrusting as hard as he could from the start. Oh my god, she thought, I’m so fucking wet for my son, it went in so easily, fuck! I’m such a slut! And I have Brie watching everything! Her thoughts ran wildly horny inside her mind, but all she could say were half words, mostly loud moans. As Brie was already completely naked, she sat on the floor, and watched as the boy just fucked his mother’s pussy in pure raw sexual drive.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is so fucking hot…” Brie muttered under her breath, as her hand went down right between her legs, and she began to slowly and gently masturbate. She did not think about doing that, her body demanded it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>While he was thrusting, he could not think straight, all he cared about was fucking his mommy as hard as he could. But then, for a second, he looked to the side, and what he saw made it so much harder not to cum. It was his mommy’s friend, Brie Larson, Captain Marvel, completely naked, sitting right beside them, while touching herself. Her blonde hair was a little bit messy, her beautiful face had nothing but desire stamped on it, her smooth white skin was something to marvel at. Her amazing tits had light pink nipples that were hard as a rock. Her abs were more pronounced than his mother’s, he noticed. Her firm thighs and perfect legs led to beautiful feet down below. He couldn’t properly see her ass from the position she was sitting, but he was already pretty aware of how much an amazing ass she had. And her pink pussy was something that he just wanted to shove his face on. As she rubbed her clitoris, their eyes locked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like what you see?” Brie asked him. He slowed down his pounding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Brie, you’re such a slut!” Gal said before giggling. “You’re already naked and masturbating!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I cannot help myself, what you two are doing is too fucking hot! Now tell me, Eric. Do you like what you see?” The boy looked at his mother, she said:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Answer Mrs. Larson, honey.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y-yes. I really like it!” Brie smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now, here, focus on mommy. Give mommy your cum, give me.” Gal said as she placed both her hands on the boy’s but cheeks, pulling him closer as she begged for his cum.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brie found that extremely hot. She could only imagine the feel of that boy’s butt in her hands. She couldn’t wait for her turn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes! Yes! FUCK ME!” Gal yelled and moaned loudly as the boy thrusted as fast and hard as he could.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brie couldn’t help herself but to say: “Yes, Eric, cum inside your mother! That’s so fucking hooooot!” There was something about the whole affair which just made this much more kinky and enjoyable for Brie. It was the incest, she thought, it must be. I’ve been with boys before, but this is different, this is perversion beyond what I have experienced before, and I don’t even have all my toys with me… God, I wanna take this boy to my dungeon, although his mother would never let him… As she noticed her thoughts were distracting her, she decided to focus on the current moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the boy couldn’t handle it anymore, he just exploded inside his mother. Their moans were loud, and with each thrust came a pumping of cum that was so huge that Gal couldn’t believe he had just come a few hours before. She was filled up, she was pumped full of her son’s cum. As Brie watched this, she began to fiercely masturbate, under her breath she muttered: “Yeah Gal, grab that butt, make him empty his balls inside you, do it… Fuuuck… I want a piece of you, Eric…”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. His heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>As Gal, Brie and Eric have fun, Gal's husband begins to worry.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Hardcore</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Brie breathed heavily, her mind became filled with memories. Some good, some bad, but all of them were undeniably depraved. As she saw Eric empty his balls inside his own mother, she couldn’t help but remember what she had done to young boys like him before. And the flashbacks hit her like a tsunami.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a boy. He was skinny, a little bit younger than Eric, and in her memory, he had one of the hottest bodies she’d ever seen. He was tied up, helpless. And she played with him for hours. He would ask for her to stop, but she knew he was enjoying it, for his little dick was hard as a rock and leaking pre cum. As she rammed a dildo deep inside his little asshole, he came all over the place, without her having the need to touch his tiny penis. She loved that, she would touch herself in the shower thinking about that moment, even months after it had happened. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another flashback, this time with a boy a little older than Eric. She remembered cumming as the boy unleashed his seed deep inside her throat. And after that, she got a strap-on, and fucked the boy into submission. She used his tight, virgin asshole for fun, and loved every second of it. She remembered thrusting without mercy, without stopping, and without caring for his screams.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She wanted to fuck Eric’s asshole as well, but she knew she would not get the permission from his mom. Gal had seen what she was capable of, she knew the blonde loved to see pain, so she was not risking her boy’s body with that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But maybe, Brie thought, I can enjoy myself with that boy without being too hardcore…  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the boy pumped the last drop of cum deep inside his mother, he collapsed by her side. He was breathing heavily, his body was sweaty, his dick still half erect was glistening with cum and his mother’s fluids under the studio lights. As Gal felt her son’s cum slide down her pussy, she was in heaven, she closed her eyes and enjoyed the moment. Her son was by her side, she could hear his breathing, she could almost feel his pounding heart. So much cum, she thought, as she felt it drip down onto the fabric underneath. When she opened her eyes, she saw Brie. She was standing by her side, completely naked, watching as mother and son delighted in pleasure after orgasming. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, is it my turn now?” The blonde asked. Gal smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <strong>Father</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Daddy! Daddy! Is mommy there?” The girls asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, she should be out of her photoshoot by now, let’s facetime her, you two can show her the things you’ve got in Tel Aviv!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he tried to reach her, he was not answered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is mommy not there?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, yeah. She’s there... Maybe she had to work late.” He found that strange, this was unlike Gal, she never stayed late, she always ended photoshoots early. But, who knows, maybe this time was different, he thought. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s call your brother.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No daddy, he does not like to facetime!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, but don’t you two miss him? I know I do!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he tried to call his son, no one answered again. It was common for Eric not to answer his phone, of course, always playing his games, but the father felt like something weird was going on...  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All right girls, let’s try to reach them tomorrow…” The girls were upset, but there was nothing he could do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pondered for a few minutes what could be happening, and then tried to call the two of them once more. No answer. Right now, he was beginning to actually worry. So, he grabbed his laptop and went to the geolocation app his family used for safety, every family member’s phone was tracked by it. There, he saw that Gal’s phone was still at the studio. He was relieved, but then he saw that Eric’s phone was also at the studio. That was weird. Eric would hate to go to a photoshoot, why would his mother bring him there? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But then, things got even weirder. As he was trying to figure out if maybe there was something wrong with the application, he stumbled upon a list of Gal’s friends, a few of her friends that had agreed to give Gal their phone’s tracking permission for safety reasons. As he enabled the list in map visualization mode, another icon appeared on the map, exactly where his wife and son were. Brie Larson… That’s weird, he thought. She was the only one who was scheduled for the photoshoot, plus, she would have told me that Brie Larson would be there, they are old friends… This whole thing is just so weird, he concluded.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <strong>Milk</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah…” The boy opened his eyes, at first, it was hard to see due to the bright studio lights. “Mommy, that was so good…” Before he could continue, he saw clearly what was happening. Brie Larson was on top of him, her strong body was big compared to his, her defined thighs stood like towers on both sides of his body, keeping him exactly where she wanted him: in position for her to ride his little cock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There he was, laid down on his back, with her on top of him. Her wet, dripping pussy was only centimeters away from his half erect cock. She leaned down towards him with her body. As her frame was bigger than his, she cast down a shadow, blocking the studio lights from reaching him. He could see her big tits and her small pink nipples, her abs were defined, and a few drops of sweat were visible throughout her body. But he could see nothing else once her face was close to his. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi.” She said softly, her eyes fixed on his, as she maintained a serious expression on her face. For a second, Eric felt afraid of what she might do to him, but knowing her boy, Gal touched the boy’s shoulder with her fingertips, and by doing that, the boy felt safe. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“H-hi.” As he answered, he felt his cock throb once again, he couldn’t believe it himself, but he was ready. His little cock was already fully erect.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brie smiled, then bit her lower lip. She was excited, and she couldn’t hide it even if she wanted to. “Your mom gave me permission to use you.” She laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“S-she did?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah…” Brie looked up, showing the boy his naked mom by their side. “She seems to really want to see me use your perfect little body.” As it came out of her mouth, she couldn’t help but let out a soft moan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be here so Brie won’t go too hard on you, okay honey?” His mom was the only thing keeping him from feeling actually scared of the way Brie was looking at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y-yes mommy…” He answered with a smile on his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Enough talk.” Brie said, as she reached for his little cock with her hand. As she placed the tip of his cock in the right place, he saw how muscular her arm as, and most importantly, how wet she was, she was dripping. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He prepared himself to say something, but nothing came out of his mouth but a loud moan once Brie, in a sudden move, slided his cock inside her, and then slammed her ass against his legs, making it go as deep as it can. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck! Your dick feels so good…” She said, almost letting her eyes roll in pleasure. “I want to… I want to milk your cock.” She said, almost whispering.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Mrs. Lars…” He was interrupted, as she placed a finger over his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to say a word, I’m gonna have some fun now, okay?” He nodded, and as soon as he did, she calmly proceeded to hold his arms down, one with each hand. As he noticed he couldn’t move his arms, nor any part of his body, as she had complete control over him, he felt a little bit afraid.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to start riding you now.” She said, looking deep into his horny scared eyes. And then, as soon as she began, both Gal and her son noticed right away that riding was an understatement. She began pounding him, hard, mercilessly. She would lift her body so high that his cock would almost slide out of her, only to come down as hard as she could, using her developed muscles to really </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span> him, and she wasn’t doing it slowly, she was going as fast and hard as she could.. As her firm ass hit against his thighs, it hurt, but the pleasure was also overwhelming to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Gal saw the pain in her son’s face once Brie began fucking him, she had to hold herself back, she didn’t want the boy to get hurt, but she also did not want to take away Brie’s pleasure in it. But the true reason, although she would never admit it to herself., was that she was enjoying it. As she saw Brie own her son, held him down and pound him for her fun, she was excited, and without thinking, her fingers were already on her pussy. She used her son’s cum as lube, and began fingering herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boy was moaning, loud, louder than he had ever done before. The pain was definitely part of that, but to both Brie and Gal, those moans were like perfect lustful music.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But, as the pounding continued, Eric was wondering one thing: How can Brie not moan, not say anything, and keep that serious expression on her face, look deep into his eyes while fucking his brains out and making him scream? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gal knew that face better than her son, it wasn’t exactly a serious expression, it was a sadistic one, a soft smile appeared from time to time. She had seen that face before, back when she photographed her friend with those boys, but this time was different. It was hot, hot as hell, Gal’s mind was filled with lust. Oh my god, she’s using my son’s body like a toy, while I use his cum as lube, fuck! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>To the boy’s surprise, Brie managed to make it even faster and even harder. He felt some serious pain once her grip on his arms was tightened. As his face expression showed the pain, she smiled, her face being a clear demonstration of sadistic pleasure. He moaned so loud, he tried to break loose of her grip with both his arms and legs, but he was powerless, plus, there was a part of him that simply did not want to get off her grip, his sexual drive was helping him from yelling for his mommy for help. As Brie felt the boy’s useless attempts to get rid of her, she almost reached orgasm. Fuck! She thought, this boy is going to make me go insane! I wished his mom was more permissive, I wish I could just… Her mind went wild with possibilities. I’m gonna…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without thinking properly, Brie let go of the boy’s right arm, as Gal saw the marks of Brie’s fingers on her son’s arm, it was already red, the grip was really tight. She then realized how that woman’s fetishes could hurt him. But, with her hands on her own clitoris, masturbating as her son suffered, she was too deep in lust to say or do anything. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But then, Brie used her free hand, and placed it on the boy’s neck, immediately beginning  to choke him. The boy was scared, and with his now free arm tried to grab her and stop this, but again, he was powerless. As he gasped for air, he couldn’t speak. Her sadistic nature made her laugh, it was a soft, evil laugh as she kept pounding the boy as hard as she could, and was getting close to her orgasm. And to his surprise, so was he. He was actually scared, yet, his body was telling him that his cock was ready to burst out cum deep inside her body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gal was fingering herself really hard, and beginning to moan, the unbelievable depravity of the whole situation left her helplessly horny, pleasing herself with her hands. As her son looked to the side, trying to see if his mother would help him, he saw her. Her face expression conveyed mindless lust, her mouth was half open, her breathing heavy and her moans soft. She was enjoying it too much to say anything to help him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Haha! Look at you, powerless! I told you I was going to milk you, now give it to me, if you want to fucking breathe you have to fucking give it to me!” Brie, in her sadistic daze, shouted those words to the boy. Him, already at the edge, and desperate to breath, let it all go, and his little cock throbbed as it sprayed cum deep inside her pink wet pussy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As she felt his hot seed being pumped inside her, she made the pounding less strong, but maintained the speed, guaranteeing she would take every last drop. She wasn’t so quick to let go of his neck and arm, for she was also reaching orgasm, and if there was one thing that she loved was taking control of his soft little body. As her firm buttcheeks touched his thighs on her last slide down, every single muscle in her body contracted and then relaxed. She let go of her grip, and while gasping for breath, the boy felt a weird sensation, he orgasmed, and was in heaven, but the pain throughout his body was like a spice on the traditional flavor he knew from orgasm. It was weird, but it was hot, he thought, it was fucking hot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Gal watched the whole affair, she quietly orgasmed by herself, Her fingers were deep inside her, the fabric beneath her was wet with both her son’s cum and her own fluids. She was letting out soft moans as her muscles contracted and relaxed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brie stayed there, his cock still fully inside her, her eyes closed as she moaned softly. “Good boy… I told you I would milk you.” When she opened her eyes, she looked at the boy. She could still see the marks of her fingers on his arms and neck, that made her smile. The boy was breathing heavily, his expression conveyed happiness, although with a touch of worry. But mostly, he looked tired.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck!” Said Brie, lifting her body up, and letting go of her position. As his cock slided out, his own cum poured down into the fabric and onto his flaccid penis. As she stood up, one drop of cum came out of her, going down her leg. “Gal, your son is amazing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <strong>Call</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I can’t sleep, he thought. I can’t sleep before I know that they are safe. I mean, maybe something happened to them, I don’t know… I’m gonna call Jared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jared was a photographer which the husband of Gal Gadot was friend’s with. And he knew for a fact that Jared would be photographing that day, so he might know something about the whole affair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He quickly answered the phone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh hi, Yaron, how’s it going?” He didn’t like to be called by his first name, but he was too worried about the situation to say anything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi Jared, I’m sorry to call you at this time, but just tell me, you were in a photoshoot with Gal today, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, yeah, I was part of the last crew of the day.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And did you see… Did you see if she took Eric with her?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your son? Yeah, he was there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, that explains it… Or at least part of it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, nothing, Jared, just thinking out loud. Now tell me, when did she leave?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, we all left before her. By the end of the day, it was just her and Eric in the studio. Why do you ask, didn’t they come home yet?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, I’m actually in Israel, and they weren’t answering the phone, so I was kinda worried.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, they must be in the studio, I mean, maybe she brought the boy to show him around where she works, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, probably… Anyway, thanks for your help. How’s the wife and kids?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a few minutes of catching up with Jared, he said goodbye and gave up, but only with part of the answers he wanted. Now it made more sense, but at the same time, less sense. Why would they still be there? Why was Brie Larson there? Maybe this was all easily explainable… He breathed heavily. He wasn’t going to sleep until Gal returned his calls.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was less worried now, he felt like they were probably safe. However, he still wanted to know what the hell was going on with his wife and kid.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <strong>Butt</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He looks tired. I should take him back home.” Said Gal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I still have things I want to do with his body.” Brie looked deep into Gal’s eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, no… Brie I can’t-” She was interrupted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Listen here, Gal.” Brie approached her friend with a serious look on her face. “I know the reason you just couldn’t resist shoving those beautiful long fingers up your cunt while I fucked the shit out of your son.” Gal Gasped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“W-what are yo-” Once again, she was interrupted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know , I know. I’ve seen the way you look at me during all those photoshoots… You were most excited when I was dominating those boys. And I know the reason for it. That face you were making while I choked your own son? I know what that face meant. You want to be choked as well.” Brie had a way of completely destabilizing Gal just by looking deep into her eyes, Gal felt as she was looking right into her soul.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no… You got it wrong, Brie, I…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve got it right, I fucking did.” She approached Gal’s face in a way it was meant to scare her. She then grabbed her face by the cheeks with a firm hand. “You want to be dominated by me, you want, you need to be my whore.” As she finished the sentence, she let go of Gal’s face, only to slap it right after it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey!” Eric, who was watching it all, now was standing up, and he couldn’t watch his mother get slapped without saying anything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay, Eric.” Gal said, as she softly took hold of Brie’s hand. “Mommy likes it.” She brought Brie’s hand close to her face again, and started softly sucking on one of her fingers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I fucking knew it!” Brie looked back at the boy. He was stunned. “See, Eric? Your mom is my bitch. That puts you even further down the food chain.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The food… What do you mean?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean I will not only do what I want with you, but to your whore mother as well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But… Mom-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay honey, this will make mommy feel really good, and Mrs. Larson will make you feel really good as well…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See, Eric? I’ll make you feel good.” She took her hand and reached for the back of Gal’s head, and then grabbed her hair with fierce strength. “Now, my tall slut, kneel.” She violently pulled her by her hair, forcing her into getting on her knees. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gal was loving it, she always wanted to be dominated by her sadistic friend. Ever since Gal first saw her abusing a young boy by dominating him into submission, she wanted to be treated roughly by the strong blonde. And there was something which really cranked it up to eleven there: her son. To her boy, she was everything, she was a strong woman, Gal Gadot, Wonder Woman, independent. And she had already dominated him in bed. To know that her boy was seeing her be dominated by another woman, was just too much, it was too kinky, too hot, and it was getting her to the edge. Even after two orgasms, she was ready for another one. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eric, come here.” She called the boy, still grabbing Gal by her hair, pointing for him to get right in front of his mother. “I want to have some fun with your butt while you fuck your mother’s mouth.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boy slowly walked towards them. As he saw his mom’s face struggling with the pain of having her hair grabbed like that, he said: “You can let go of her hair now, she’s already keeling.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, such a little gentleman…” She laughed, letting go of her grip. “But you do not get to tell me what to do.” She grabbed him by his hair, and in a sudden move, threw him on the floor, he fell face down on the soft fabric. As Brie saw his cute little but, she said: “I think I’ve changed my mind, you need to learn your place first.” She bit her lower lip, she was loving having two submissive subjects. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, slut, come over here, we need to teach your son a lesson.” Before the boy could get up from the floor, Brie placed her foot over the boy’s back, and held him in place. As Gal saw her firm, muscled legs hold the boy down, she couldn’t help but let out a soft moan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you going to do to my boy?” Gal asked, but not in a worried voice, but in a depraved horny tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to use his cute little butt.” Brie smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How?” Gal was almost drooling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m gonna shove my face between his little buttcheeks and eat his ass, then I’m going to finger fuck it… I bet he’s gonna moan a lot. Hey, Eric, has your mom done something like this for you before?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y-yeah.” He answered, scared of what she might do next, but also really eager to feel Mrs. Larson's tongue in his butthole.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, really? What a kinky mom you have.” She laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And what will you want me to do while you play with his butt?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, your slutty lips will be busy eating my pussy.” She said, while looking deep into Gal’s eyes. She almost melted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, fuck yes.” Gal replied, she was so horny she would do anything Brie might ask her.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <strong>Nightmare</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finally, he fell asleep, and after a few minutes of peace, his mind drifted into scary thoughts once more. In his dream, he relived several memories. He remembered when he took Gal, more than once, to see Brie Larson. It was weird, Gal took a camera, she always did when she saw Brie, however, they never posted any photo together, and in fact, he never saw the two of them in a photo. So what was that camera for? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then, his dream truly turned into a nightmare to him. He saw Brie and Gal together in the studio, he saw them kiss each other, then they took each other’s clothes off. And then he saw his lovely wife having her pussy eaten by the other actress. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>If that wasn’t enough, he then saw Eric, scared in the corner of the studio, watching it all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He woke up in a sudden move. Sweaty, his heart racing and his breathing heavy. It was just a nightmare, he thought, just a nightmare. As he grabbed his phone and looked at the time, he concluded she must have already gotten home by now. But, why didn’t she return my calls? This is not like her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He proceeded to call her once more. As no one answered, his mind was filled with worrying thoughts again. He muttered under his breath: “Where are you my love? What are you doing?” He took a deep breath before getting out of his room, he went to the balcony. The apartment was really high up in the building, and he could see far into the distance. The city lights of Israel were beautiful, he thought. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he looked over the city, a bunch of memories flooded his mind. Good memories. His wife and him, their kids, their love. And for a moment, he felt good, he felt as if Gal could never break his heart.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Blackmail</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Dominating</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And there they were. The boy was laying down on his belly while Brie ate his ass, her tongue going deep inside his butthole while her hands held onto his buttcheeks, her fingers leaving red marks on his soft white skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Brie was holding herself back, of course, not only because it was her friend’s son, but also because she did not want to move her body that much, since her own pussy was being eaten by Gal further down that perverted line of two women and a boy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Gal ran her tongue throughout the entirety of Brie’s pink pussy, the blonde couldn’t help but moan in between her ass eating.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck yes! Gal! FUCK!” As she was enjoying having her personal whore friend Gal eat her cunt, she decided to stick a finger inside that boy’s ass. She spat on it. As the boy felt the spit hit his butthole directly, he knew it wasn’t just her tongue that was coming in. And in a sudden move, she shoved a whole finger inside his tight butt. He couldn’t help but let out a moan that mostly resembled a yell. He wasn’t conveying any emotion but pain through his face expressions, but he definitely was enjoying it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, scream… I love it when you scream, Eric!” Brie started to finger his asshole with a sadist look on her face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah… Brie, finger my son’s asshole!” As soon as Brie heard that, she smiled. However, Gal did not see that smile, and Brie was dominating her, so she couldn’t just let her say whatever she wanted. So, using her well trained muscled legs, she grabbed a hold of Gal’s head with her thighs. For a moment, Gal thought that her head would be crushed by that woman’s thighs, they were so fucking strong, she thought. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Were you given my permission to say something, slut?!” Gal wished she could answer, but she almost couldn’t breath, let alone say something. She was vulnerable, helpless, completely humiliated and dominated, and she fucking loved it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s what I thought. Now get back to what you were told to do.” As Brie relaxed her thighs, Gal took a deep breath and immediately went back to eating her friend’s pussy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And for a few good minutes, Brie was in heaven. Gal was devoted to giving her pleasure down there while she could freely use that little boy’s butt with her mouth and fingers. She was dominating both of them, and she loved every second of it. Any time that boy tried to say something, she just slapped his ass or shoved a finger deep inside of him, shutting him up with his own screams. Fuck, I’m gonna cum soon, she thought. But how do I want to cum? She wondered. Soon, she decided, and she wasn’t wasting any time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, slut. Get up, get your boy Eric to FUCK my asshole with his little dick! I want his young cum pumped deep inside my butt!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, everything for you!” She promptly answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Faster than Eric could have anticipated, Brie got into position, laying down on her back, spreading her legs and exposing her butthole. And even faster than that was his mom. She got the boy into position as well. His dick was obviously hard once more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he approached the tip of his penis to her, she said: “Spit on it, then shove it up my ass and give me that young seed!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eric, seeing the fit body of that beautiful woman in front of him, seeing her light skin covered in sweat, her pink nipples and wet pussy, was left speechless. He did not do anything, just stood there. A few seconds of it was enough to get Gal into the action. She spat on the tip of penis, then with one hand got his dick in position, and with the other hand she gently pushed his butt, forcing him into thrusting his tiny cock inside Brie’s asshole. As he slowly thrusted, she moaned, and once it was all in, she said: “Now FUCK me good!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boy was surprised with the feeling. It was tight and exciting, and he couldn’t help himself but to mindlessly start thrusting. He wasn’t thinking about holding back in order not to cum too soon, he was thrusting as hard as he could and as fast as he could. His young mind was already consumed by lust and desire. Brie loved it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the middle of her moans, she managed to say to Gal: “You better use those pretty hands of yours to rub my clit! Bitch! Oh god yes FUCK me Eric! Go on, slut, rub my clit while your son fucks me in the ass! This is the kinky shit you love, don’t you?! Slut! Do it!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even before she could finish her sentence, Gal was already doing as she was told, and rubbing Brie’s clit like her life depended on it. She was loving being told what to do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once again, Brie was in heaven. That mother and her son were about to have her orgasm. She couldn’t speak anymore, all she could do was moan, loudly. And as she got close to it, she felt Eric pump his young seed deep inside her asshole. And then, she climaxed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eric collapsed his tired little body over hers. Gal smiled, and as both Brie and her son closed their eyes and breathed heavily, she was filled with a joy she could not put into words.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Gold</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Two months ago</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Eric! Catch this!” The boy threw a volleyball directly into Eric’s face. He fell down to the ground. Some of the kids in school watched, others walked away as he tried to get up. “I told you to catch it. Are you stupid?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eric planned an answer, but he knew it was useless to argue, so all he did was get up and stare at his aggressor. As the bully realised he wasn’t getting a response, he said: “You know, Eric, my older brother got a job at one of those photo studios. He told me he saw your mom taking pictures almost naked over there!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“T-that’s not true…” Eric argued. But then he felt a slap on the back of his neck. A hard one, meant to hurt. It came from a hand bigger than those of his regular bullies. And there was him, the older brother. His name was Chuck. He was not a student there anymore, but worked a part time job in the school’s cafeteria. He was famous for claiming the virginity of young girls and sleeping with teachers. He had tanned white skin and light blonde hair. With 19 years of age, tall, handsome and also, according to many students, a complete douchebag. His fit body towered over Eric’s skinny frame, and the boy was scared as he heard from Chuck: “It’s true, Eric. Now I have another part time job at that photography studio downtown. Your mom goes there sometimes so a bunch of guys can take pictures of her. She’s hot as fuck!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Told you, stupid!” The bully seemed to be even more confident now that his older brother had shown up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eric tried to walk away, as he wanted the whole affair to be over, but Chuck held him by his hoodie. “Hey! Don’t walk away when we are talking to you!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll just leave.” Eric said, almost beginning to cry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” Chuck said, grabbing him by his hoodie and throwing him on the floor once more. “You’ll stay.” He laughed, so did his younger brother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>From a distance, a teacher watched. She was going to do something about it, but once she saw it was Chuck conducting the situation, she pretended not to see it. She was sleeping with him. Or, to better illustrate it, she was getting pounded by him in the back of her car after school before she went home to her husband. She wasn’t the only teacher at the school who gave the cafeteria part time worker lots of unsupervised liberties  at his job in exchange for sex.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bullying went on, they didn’t hurt Eric physically, but the things they said to him were definitely hurtful.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Now</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Chuck woke up. It was normal for him to sleep at his job at the studio, especially when he had spend the night fucking the brains out of a sexually unsatisfied married teacher. He looked at his watch, and saw it was now thirty minutes past his time to leave. Everyone must have left by now, I must be the only one in the building left, he thought. As he prepared to get up from his chair, he gave a quick look at all the screens in front of him, after all it was his job to take care of the security cameras. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And when he saw what was happening at the main studio, he felt as if he hadn't woken up and was still dreaming. Although the cameras were of poor resolution, you could clearly see it was Gal Gadot, Brie Larson and… “ERIC?!” He couldn’t help but to say it outloud once he realized it. He quickly placed both of his hands over his mouth, as if the women and the boy were going to hear him, but the security camera room was a long distance from the main studio.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His heart was racing and his eyes were fixed on the image on the screen. It can’t be, he thought. For the first minute, he was just staring at the screen, but soon he managed to get his head around the situation, and quickly grabbed a USB flash drive from his backpack and inserted it into the computer. It was against company policy to do what he was doing, but so was sleeping on the job.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He did not know what he was going to use that video for yet. But he knew that those two rich, famous women were unaware that he was watching them, he knew that both of them would not like something like that video to be leaked, so he concluded that such video must be more valuable than gold.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>USB</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eric did not remember much of the final moments of the time he had spent with his mom and Brie at that studio. He was tired. All he remembers is the comfort of his bed once he got back home, and promptly fell asleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, his mother remembered it clearly. Brie seemed in a hurry to go away. Gal could recall that she acted the same way once she was finished with those other boys as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gal, dressed up and helped her son to do so as well while Brie almost ran out of the studio without saying goodbye. They went home, Eric fell asleep in the car while she caressed his hair. And then, once home, she slept by his side in his own bed. As the boy felt his mother’s warm body embrace him, he had no difficulty in sleeping.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next morning, as usual, she woke up first. After a nice hot shower, she dressed up in the most comfortable stay at home clothes, and started preparing breakfast. Then, someone knocked on the door. She took some time to answer it, as she was finishing her scrambled eggs. “I’m coming!” She said, making her way to the door. But once she opened, there was no one there. She looked around, no one. And then, she looked down. There was a USB flash drive on the ground, placed directly by her door step. It was white, and written on it with a red sharpie were the words “Watch this”. Shivers went down Gal’s spine as she picked it up from the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was advised before about this sort of stuff. She should not plug that usb anywhere. However, she was too curious and too scared to do anything but to grab the first laptop she saw in front of her and plug that usb in. Her heart was racing, her breathing erratic. There was a single folder on that drive. It was called “Hello Gal” without thinking twice, she opened the folder. There were two files. An mp4 file entitled “Watch this first.” and a text file entitled “Then read this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the mp4 started playing on her screen, she felt as if her world was shattering. There she was, with her own son and Brie, in that studio. She did not know that there were security cameras there. She almost collapsed to the floor as she skipped through the video and noticed that it had it all, every single depraved sexual act that they had performed the night before was in that drive. Every second of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A million thoughts raced through her mind in just seconds, none of them coherent, all of them dooming. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then, she opened the text file. The only thing written there was: “If you don’t want this leaked to the media within the next 72 hours, call this number:” and then, a phone number. She was sure, now, that this was blackmail. They, whoever they were, were going to ask for ransom. And as long as she gave them the money they wanted, and did not get any authorities involved, things would hopefully be fine. Part of her was relieved. But still, she had tears running down her face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her phone almost fell to the floor as she was trying to quickly type in the number. Once she got a hold of it, she held the phone so hard against her ear that it started to hurt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, hi-” A male voice answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you want?!” She yelled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, hey, there’s no need to be screaming! I bet that when I do this to your blonde friend she won’t be so rude.” Gal was silent, she was scared for her, for her son and for Brie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay… So please tell me, what do you want?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You see, Gal… You’re probably thinking that I want some money, but I know that’s exactly how people get caught doing stuff like this, and I may not be the brightest, but I’m not stupid. I’ll be simple in my request, and if you deliver it, then I’ll delete my copies of the video and leave you alone?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How do I know you’ll delete them?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You won’t, but right now I believe you are not in a good position to negotiate with me.” She felt as if she was being held at gunpoint.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay! Just… Please tell me what do you want…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It 's simple. You’ll give me your body to use for a night, and we’ll be even.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No way!” She didn’t even think about the answer, it just came out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You seemed to be pretty okay with your boy Eric having at it, why not let me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“H-how do you know about my son? How do you know my address?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I work at his school, all I had to do was follow him home once. And even if I didn’t, it’s public information, there’s pictures of you with him on your instagram. And I know who I saw on that video, there’s no denying it.” Her heart skipped a beat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, okay…” Her thoughts ran wild. And within a few seconds she reached a dooming conclusion, and said: “I’ll do it. I’ll do anything, just promise me you’ll delete that…” As she finished her sentence, she began crying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good. I’ll be at your home this evening. You will be wearing your nicest lingerie, be sure to put on some good makeup, heels and get your hair done. Oh, and your son has to watch.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?! NO! We can’t even do it at my home </span>
  <em>
    <span>because</span>
  </em>
  <span> of my son, let alone make him watch it! I won-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As I said, you are not in a position to negotiate.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No! You will do as I say, you are not making any demands, I have the video, I have the power! And by the way, you probably know me already, your son probably talked about me, I’m Chuck, nice to meet you.” She felt as if she was punched in the face with that information. Chuck was one of her son’s bullies.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y-you are…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, and if anyone but you, Brie and your son knows about what I’m doing, that video will be everywhere, your name will be disgraced all over the media, and you will lose everything you own! So yeah, your son will watch, it will be exactly as I want it to be! See you tonight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then, he hung up. She fell to her knees, with a blank expression on her face. Her son had heard the yelling, and went to his mother. He saw her distressed expression, and still half asleep, asked her:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is going on, mom?” She held back her tears as she noticed that she had no choice but to explain to her son what she was going to submit herself to, and also what he would have to submit himself in order to protect both of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Presence</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eric seemed to understand. At least, in her perception, he did. He also was afraid, so it was understandable for his mother to do whatever it took in order to keep their secret. Who knows what could happen if the media knows… Maybe he’ll lose his mother… That was a haunting thought for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a few hours of conversation, they had lunch. They were silent during the whole lunch, after all, both of them had a lot to process. It was going to happen that night, and both of them were worried about so many factors.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then, Gal went to her room, and did not leave for hours. Eric did not know what she was doing, he presumed she was getting physically and mentally ready. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was the beginning of the evening when she came out. She was wearing the sexiest black lingerie she owned, with high heels and soft makeup. Her hair was beautiful and her expression conveyed confidence, almost as she was trying to sail through the situation with her chin up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eric was stunned with her beauty, and yet, he was too worried about what would happen to get excited about anything. And then, minutes before she left the room, there was a knock on the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who is it?” Her voice trembled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Open up.” The same male voice from the phone answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She opened the door, and saw him. She was impressed. He was almost as tall as her. The only thing making her taller than him were the heels. He wore a simple white t-shirt and blue jeans, and his sneakers were kinda dirty. He had beautiful tanned skin and messy blonde hair. His fit body was surprising to Gal, she did not expect that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Won’t you invite me in?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, oh yeah, I’m sorry, please come in.” She led him to the inside of the house, closing the door behind him. And then, they were in the living room. Eric was there, he was just sitting on the couch, and yet his body expression conveyed fear as he looked at his bully. Chuck laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Eric! It’s been some days since I saw you in school. I guess you were busy!” He laughed even more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-I was…” Eric tried to say something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up Eric. You’re here just to watch. Now, what a sexy mother you have at home, don’t you?” He looked Gal up and down. She did not know why, maybe it was a foreing situation for her, but she blushed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay…” Gal said with a soft voice. “Let’s get this over with…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, no! That’s not the attitude I want from you!” He approached her, getting really close to her face, and with his firm hand held her by her cheek bones. “You won’t have such a bad attitude towards me, understand? You will do as you are told, you’ll be nice about it, okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nodded. Gal felt weird. She was not supposed to feel excited about this. And yet, the power he had over her, the way he presented himself, emasculating her boy while asserting dominance over her… That made Gal feel like she wanted to be dominated by him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now, let me take a good look at you.” He took a step away from her, and with lust in his eyes, looked at every inch of her body. “Turn around for me.” She did, and once he saw her firm ass in that lingerie, he couldn’t help but say: “Damn!” He placed his hand over his crotch. A bulge was already visible on his pants.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now, on your knees.” It did not even take a second for her to comply. There she was, right in front of him, her face in position, staring and his bulge. Eric was impressed at how his mom seemed eager to please his bully, that made him feel weird.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Chuck looked down to her face, he could see that she took her time with the makeup and hair, she was stunning. But he could also see a trace of lust in her eyes. Maybe she was s whore after all, he thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Use your hands, feel it.” She placed her hands on his pants, and started to feel his erection. And after a few seconds, she noticed that it was… Big. But maybe this is just the perception I have over his underwear and pants, she thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Unzip it, take it out.” She promptly did. And once that cock was free from those pants, she was shocked. It was big. Bigger than any cock she had seen before with her own eyes. It was not only big, but also thick. A huge, uncut, veiny beast was just unleashed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had no pubic hair, it looked smooth. Obviously, he took good care of himself. And, seeing his amazing cock, without even realizing, she already had a hand wrapped around the end of his shaft.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good, now let’s begin.” He grabbed the back of her head, and forced her mouth on his cock. She offered no resistance, and simply let him shove that huge cock in her mouth as far as it would go, as she felt it hit the back of her throat, and yet keep going, she choked on it, and quickly got it out of her mouth, taking a heavy breath. His cock was now dripping in her spit, and he laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, you better get used to gagging on it.” As he grabbed her head once more, she then noticed that she had no choice, and just dropped down all of her defenses. He then proceeded to FUCK her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He grabbed her head with a firm hand, and pushed it against his cock repeatedly, she would make gag sounds as he would go far, and he would moan as he felt the tip of his penis be enveloped by her tight throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eric was impressed with what he was seeing. As his bully shoved his huge dick down his mother’s throat, it would make a visible bulge on her throat. It looked like the things he saw in porn, and although it was a person he hated being mean to his own mother, he couldn’t help but begin to have an erection at that sight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To have such a powerful, rich and famous star being completely under his control made the situation just so more exciting to Chuck. And if that wasn’t enough, the feeling of her wet lips on his shaft as he slides in and out, the tightness of her throat as he went deep, it felt like heaven.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“FUCK!” He yelled as he pushed Gal’s head harder. Her wet gagging sounds were like music to his ears. He then looked at Eric with a smile on his face. “Your mother’s throat is amazing, Eric! Fuck! You’re a lucky guy!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eric answered nothing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, I’m talking to you! Your mother would tell you that it is rude not to answer, I mean, she would tell you if her throat wasn’t stuffed with my fat cocked.” He held her face against his body, letting his entire cock sit inside her mouth, deep in her throat for a few seconds. She couldn’t breath, the gagging sounds she made make her spill saliva all over the end of his shaft. Once he let go off her head, she quickly got her mouth out of his cock so she could breathe. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, I did not say you could stop.” He brought her mouth once more to service his cock. By now, most of her face was a mess. Her own saliva all around her lips, chin and cheeks, and her makeup was fading away, leaving a mess as her eyes teared up with all the gagging. Her hair, also being abused by his firm hand, had also lost its form.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And yet, surprisingly, Gal felt amazing about it. There was something special about the power he had over her and the way he was abusing her, she just loved it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, Eric answered. “Y-yes, my mother is… She’s amazing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hell yes! Now I know that you are not gay, just a mother fucker!” He laughed. “Quite literally!” He laughed even harder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seeing his mother being used like that, being abused like that, was supposed to awake other feelings in Eric. And yet, he felt excited, he could feel already a raging erection.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then, Chuck noticed the little bulge in Eric’s pants.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, no… I can’t believe it. Hey, look at this.” He pulled Gal’s head out of his cock, and still grabbing her by her hair, pointed her face to look at her son. “Your boy’s little dick is hard. See that?” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This story is a direct manifestation of my own fetishes. The next chapter will containt sexually explicit content.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>